Taken
by AyameSukimori
Summary: Inu No Taisho, the most powerful Inuyoukai yakuza leader in all of Japan, has grown tired of Jasiris dodging his debt collectors. The youkai was a pathetic case when he approached him and asked for a loan to pay his gambling debts, and Inu No Taisho had graciously gave it to him. If Jasiris thought he could outrun him, he thought wrong. Horribly wrong. I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!
1. Chapter 1

"Are you sure you're alright father? You've been acting weird lately." Kagome asked her adoptive father at the dinner table that night.

Jasiris laughed. "I'm fine Kags. I promise, now finish your dinner, we all have a long day tomorrow."

Kagome turned to Natori, who had narrowed her eyes. Something was bothering their father. He thought that he could hide it but it was painfully obvious. He would burst into the house and slam the door behind him, and then slide onto the floor. No one could see him through the window in that position, nor could they just simply waltz in. At night he would make absolute sure to close the curtains and turn out every light possible. They house they lived in was enchanted with a powerful glamour that made it look abandoned to those who could not see through it.

"Rin, you've noticed father's nervousness lately right?" Kagome asked.

Rin, the youngest of the trio, nodded, "Yes, but I figured that he would maybe tell us when he's ready."

Jasiris was a thunder youkai. His blonde hair was thick, and fell about his shoulders. Sapphire eyes gazed at his three daughters lovingly. He was of average height and built, and his full lips smiled sadly. He was such a pathetic youkai he knew, to have all three of his daughters working just so they could make ends meet. Jasiris was once an elite neurosurgeon, his gambling addiction however had dwindled their funds to nothing. Upon learning of his guilty pleasure, he was banned from the practice, and could no longer find work due to his record. The bills had been piling up, and he had just taken in three young orphans. A miko named Kagome, a girl with telekinetic powers named Rin, and a rare youkai miko named Natori. He had begged the most powerful youkai in the world for a loan, and then paid all of the bills. However his addiction reared its ugly head, and before he knew it, he had gambled away the rest of the loan that he was supposed to give back. Now he was on the run from the Yakuza, and he had to raise his daughters under life's shadow. They didn't deserve such a fate. All three girls were beautiful, they excelled in school and training, and the three of them could sing like it was nobody's business!

Kagome's thick black hair fell gracefully to the middle of her back, and her brown eyes sparkled with the desire for a better life. She was nineteen and of average height, and her peachy skin stretched over a toned, curvaceous form. Her full lips were frowning in thought. She wore white PJs. Being the oldest sister, Kagome was naturally protective of her sisters. She was the calm and collected one, always coming up with brilliant plans. She made sure that her sisters worked hard in both their studies and training, and when he was out gambling, she was the one who took care of them. He often resented himself for that, but Kagome never seemed to mind. She really was the mother hen of the group. Kagome's parents had gotten sick, and died in their sleep one winter night. He had gone over to their home to check on them, but the only person he found was little Kagome, encased in a pale pink orb. He convinced her that he wouldn't hurt her, and after talking for a bit, he learned that she was an orphan.

The second oldest was Natori. Her thick white tresses were tied in a ponytail that reached her lower back. Amethyst eyes were narrowed, and sparkled with the deep sea of emotions that usually coursed through her. She was nineteen as well, and her tanned skin stretched over a voluptuous frame. Being both youkai and miko, she had to train the hardest of her sisters. A black rose bud marked her left cheek, and black intricate markings ran up from her wrists to her shoulders. Green vines marked her thighs, and black rose buds sat on the interceptions of said vines. Natori was the firecracker. No one ever knew when she would explode, and when she did... It was catastrophic. She was also very sassy, but also fun-loving and goofy. The girl would have them all holding their sides in hysteria. She wore a simple white tank top and black shorts. Natori was a cross between a Sukimori, the rarest of all youkai, and the only other youkai miko who had lived. That youkai miko was named Chikara, and both of her parents were murdered. He found the young girl in the woods one night, fighting a group of rouge youkai. He had watched in stunned amazement as she slaughtered them all in a single fit of rage. She had tried to kill him as well, but he somehow convinced her that he didn't want to hurt her. She told them what had happened, and that the rouge youkai were the ones who killed her parents. He took her home, and she met her elder sister Kagome.

Rin was the youngest. Most of her thick black hair fell to her lower back, but a small portion of it was in a side ponytail. Her brown eyes sparkled with innocence and intelligence. She was eighteen, and her peachy skin stretched over a curvaceous frame, much like her eldest sister. Rin wore a white yukata. Rin's case was different. She didn't have to experience the trauma her older sisters went through, in fact, Rin's parents were friends of his, and they asked him to raise their daughter since they didn't have the funds for a child. Jasiris took her in without question, and that made three. Together his girls learned of their powers, and began training. Natori however, was considered a 'slumbering Sukimori'. Those were the Sukimori who had not yet come into their powers. The proper term for such a thing was called 'awakening'. Her miko powers were dormant as well and only manifested when her live or the lives of the people she cared about were in danger. This made her feel inferior to her sisters, and so she trained the hardest. Their training had made them strong, and their bodies revealed such. It made Jasiris uncomfortable, living with three women he considered his children. They had grown so much, and he never experienced the things they had to on a regular basis. Their heat manifested in different ways. Rin and Kagome bled for a week, while Natori became ravenous for sex. He made sure to lock his middle child up until it passed.

His girls were beautiful, and they would not end up being used and discarded. Not if he had anything to say about it.

"So," Jasiris started, "How was school today?"

Kagome giggled, "Yeah Tori. Tell dad how school went today."

Natori rolled her eyes, "I got into sent to the principal's office."

"For what!?" Jasiris asked, remembering all too well the many times he had gone up to the school because Natori slammed some poor soul's head into a locker. Funny thing about that, the principal never seemed to be upset with her, and neither had he once he knew what had led up to her violent outburst.

"Some girl said something mean to Rin, and I told her to go solve her pussy complications before she tried to talk slick to my sister. When I got to the principal's office he wouldn't stop laughing and just sent me back to class." Natori explained as if it wasn't a big deal.

That was another thing, Natori was also very protective, and would physically, mentally, and emotionally destroy anyone who talked negative about her family.

Jasiris facepalmed with a sigh, and the girls could tell that he was laughing by his shaking shoulders.

"Why would you say that?" He asked, still laughing.

"Because she said something mean to my sister! You know once someone crosses that boundary they're getting destroyed. Bitch ran off crying, that fish patty was screaming."

"Not fish patty!" Kagome exclaimed as the other occupants wiped their tears in laughter.

After dinner, the girls helped Jasiris clean the kitchen and then went upstairs to their respective rooms. Jasiris however, went through his nightly routine of shutting off all of the lights and closing every curtain in sight. As he was closing the last one that was in the kitchen where they ate, he stopped in his tracks. He could've sworn he saw something move, but after watching closely, he shrugged it off. Paranoia at its finest. Closing the curtain, he walked through his now pitch black house and climbed the stairs towards his own room.

Outside, a panther youkai stood before a seemingly abandoned house. He smirked as he pulled out his cellphone and dialed a number.

 _"Did you find them?"_ A deep voice asked after the third ring.

"Yes sir, I found them."


	2. Chapter 2

The next day found Kagome, Natori, and Rin walking home from school. It was about 5:30pm, thirty minutes after the after school activities ended.

"Damn! I'm starting to fucking hate chorus!" Natori growled as she crossed her arms.

Rin giggled. "The pressure must be tense! But you do have the best voice in the group, and Ms. Ral wants your solo to be mind-blowing."

"Yeah Tori," Kagome chimed in, "You'd blow everyone away!"

Natori smiled bashfully. She was so insecure about almost everything, and her sisters always found ways to make her feel so confident.

"I wish you two would have joined chorus with me... I feel so alone in there by myself. The three of us are a chorus all on our own. Rin joined the swim team, and Kagome joined the decathlon."

"Sorry!" Rin giggled, "You're really the only one who loves to sing. Kagome and I... Not so much."

"Ok, ok... Hey Kags, you alright?" Natori asked, looking to her sister.

Kagome had frozen, and her hand trembled slightly as she stared down at her phone in horror. Natori lowered Kagome's wrist so that she could read it.

 _'Don't come home.'_ It read.

"What the hell…?" Natori asked quietly, prompting Rin to read the text as well.

The trio looked to each other, and then raced towards their house. Natori's hands began to glow an electric purple, and they knew that Jasiris' life was in danger. Kagome's hands glowed a pale pink, and Rin's mind began emitting psychic energy. Rushing around the corner, they could see five black cars parked outside of their house. The smell of blood immediately hit Natori's nose, and her eyes filled with tears.

The blood belonged to Jasiris.

When they were right outside, they saw that the door had been kicked off of its hinges. The sound of crashing and Jasiris' screams reached their ears.

" _I told you before I even gave you the loan… I don't like being lied to Jasiris… Now you're going to pay me. Now."_

" _I-I have nothing to give you!"_

" _Oh… There is something… Three somethings to be exact…"_

" _No… No please! Take anything else you want! But don't take my daughters! They have nothing to do with this! They know nothing about any of this! Please!"_

" _Maybe you should have pondered that factor before trying to dodge me."_

Natori looked to her sisters, and upon seeing them nod, the three of them entered the house. Their belongings were thrown everywhere, and there were signs of a massive struggle. Stepping into the den, they noted the broken TV, the shattered glasses and vases, destroyed frames and furniture, and blood staining the walls. But what caught their attention, was the twenty or so youkai standing around, while three Inuyoukai were in front of them. Two were purebred, and the other, younger one was a hanyou. Jasiris was on his knees, bound by a thick rope he couldn't break free of. He was beaten, only one of his eyes would open. Their leader, obviously, was holding him up by his hair. The other purebred stood on the other side of Jasiris with his arms crossed, and the hanyou squatted to his current level.

"Damn dad. You beat the hell out of him." He remarked.

"You know I detest liars InuYasha." The leader replied.

The other purebred lifted his head. "Our payment has arrived."

They all turned to the girls, who stared at them with hatred and disgust.

Jasiris shook his head. "No… No RUN! GODDAMNIT RUN!"

"Hell no," Natori seethed, "We're a family, and families stick together!"

Kagome looked to Rin, who closed her eyes. A bow and arrow as well as tessen came flying towards them. Natori caught the bladed fans, while Kagome grabbed her bow and arrow.

"Thanks boo." Natori told Rin, who nodded.

Rin's eyes opened, and all of the glass and vase shards lifted into thin air. The blades on Natori's tessen began to glow electric purple, and Kagome's miko aura spread over them, acting as a shield.

InuYasha, the hanyou, smirked, "Those three are some serious babes. Kinda feel bad from having to bruise those pretty faces, but oh well. You'll heal."

InuYasha snapped his fingers, and the youkai attacked. The glass shards flew towards them with deadly precision, slicing a few faces and stabbing some in their throats. Kagome notched an arrow and shot it, watching it pierce one of the advancing demons and purifying him and those in close proximity of him. Natori twirled and let her tessen fly, decapitating a few demons as they sailed in a circle and coming back to her like boomerangs. Natori and Kagome dropped their weapons, and the three of them charged the rest of the yakuza.

The three Inuyoukai watched the battle rage, and Inu No Taisho looked down at Jasiris with a smirk.

"You've raised goddesses of war have you? How exciting."

Natori's fist flew with a roar, each punch sending her opponent closer and closer to oblivion. Tears streamed down her face in her rage. She was tired of people hurting the ones she loved, and she would have no more of it. Kagome kicked a youkai back, and then ducked when the youkai behind her tried to decapitate her with a sword. At the same time, the youkai she had just kicked back was advancing, and his head flew from its shoulders in her place. Grabbing the stunned youkai's wrist, she flipped him over her body and impaled him with his own blade. Rin kneed her opponent in the stomach, and then grabbed his clothing. She slammed his head into the sharp glass shard she had waiting, and then glared at the other youkai. The remaining youkai began to back away. The trio turned their hate towards the three Inuyoukai.

Natori smirked, her red eyes blazing, "You ready to die now? Hm. What a waste of a good face."

Kagome and Rin giggled.

Jasiris shook his head. "Please… Get out while you can… Please…"

Sesshomaru gazed at Rin, "You are quite strong… For a human."

Rin's eyes narrowed.

InuYasha grinned at Kagome. "Having you as a pet will be a total score."

"Ha! I'd die first!"

Inu No Taisho tightened his grip on Jasiris and put a blade to his neck. Natori's eyes widened, she could feel her heart beginning to race.

"You have encountered this situation before," Inu No Taisho addressed her, "Good. You know what to expect should either one of you rebel against my command."

Natori clenched her teeth, "… What in the fuck do you want?" She hissed.

Inu No Taisho turned to Sesshomaru, "Assume my current position. If one of them so much as raises a finger, kill him."

Sesshomaru nodded and took his father's position, and Inu No Taisho approached the sisters. He looked each of them in the eye, stopping when he looked to Natori. He cupped her face, and despite her face contorting into a look of disgust, she did not move.

"Hm. You must really love your guardian." Inu No Taisho observed.

Tears filled Natori's eyes, "I'm sure your sons would do the same if the situation was reversed… I hope whoever would do this to you slits your throat."

Inu No Taisho chuckled, "I do not strike women," He slapped Natori to the ground. "However, I see no problem striking a bitch."

Kagome and Rin wanted to kill him then, but they knew what would happen if they moved. Inu No Taisho watched as a glass shard rose, and he smirked.

"Not moving includes using telekinetic abilities."

The glass shard dropped, and Inu No Taisho knew he'd won, "Bound the hands of the humans and escort them to my car."

The remaining yakuza members did as they were told, and left with the two humans. Inu No Taisho squatted down so that he were closer to Natori, who lied motionless on the ground.

"You clenched your muscles to keep yourself from moving… I apologize for striking you."

Natori glared at him, but said nothing.

Inu No Taisho sighed, "I apologize for this." He dug his claws into her lower back, and his venom seeped from his claws and into her bloodstream. Natori began to convulse, and soon enough, her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

Inu No Taisho lifted Natori into his arms, and he looked to a crying Jasiris, "This could have been avoided had you just paid me. Do not worry; we shall take good care of them."

And with that, the Taisho family left the house, and a new life began for the sisters.


	3. Chapter 3

The first thing Natori felt was cold. She was slowly coming to, but her head felt like lead, which slightly kept her under. Her body was lying on the hard, cold floor, but her head was lying on someone's thigh. Gentle fingers ran through her scalp, as if wanting to keep her in this state of half consciousness forever. Her eyes fluttered open, and she found herself lying on Kagome's thighs. They seemed to be in a cell, and beyond the bars were guards. Their guns were at their sides, and then trained on them as Natori sat up. Rin's eyes narrowed, but Kagome shook her head.

"No Rin, don't make this worse. Are you alright Tori? I thought he had killed you for a second." Kagome asked her.

Natori held her head, "Yeah… Yeah I'm fine. Where are we?"

"Underneath their base. You missed the car ride over here." Rin told her, and Natori giggled.

"That was probably for the best."

"Most likely."

The door opened then, and the three youkai from earlier entered the room. The oldest one waved his hand, and the guards bowed before taking their leave. They stood beyond the bars, and the girls narrowed their eyes.

The oldest youkai's long silver hair was tied in a thick ponytail, and his molten gold eyes lingered on Natori too long for Kagome's liking. His tanned, tall, muscular form was hidden by a white dress shirt and black slacks with polished black shoes. His full lips smiled with something easily seen as kindness and sympathy. One blue stripe lined each of his cheeks.

The second oldest was as tall as his father, and his long silver hair fell down his back. His golden eyes held an inquisitive shape, and they narrowed at Rin. His pale, slightly less muscular form was hidden by a black suit with a red dress shirt underneath the jacket, black slacks, and polished black shoes. Full lips frowned. Two magenta striped markings lined his cheeks, and one lined each of his eyelids. A blue crescent moon adorned his forehead.

The youngest was a hanyou, and his long silver tresses fell down his back as well, and held a rougher texture than that of his counterparts. His golden eyes were much more innocent looking, but they darkened every time his gaze went to Kagome. His slightly shorter and smaller form was hidden by a graphic design T-shirt and ripped up blue jeans with converse.

"I see you are awake. How do you feel?" The older youkai asked.

"Like someone took a sledgehammer to my head." Natori growled at him.

"Yes, my poison is quite poignant, and will still have negative affects even when given in small doses. I am Inu No Taisho, Lord of the West and current leader of the Yakuza. The full youkai is my son and heir to the western throne Sesshomaru, and the hanyou is my son and heir to the Yakuza throne, InuYasha. I would like to start by apologizing for this mess. You see, Jasiris came to me for a loan. The deal we had was quite simple. I gave him a loan for his bills, and he just gave me back whatever was left after paying his bills. Unfortunately, he gambled _my_ money away. Instead of telling me the truth, he began dodging my attempts to collect my money. Day after day my collectors came back with the same false promise he made saying that he would pay it back soon. I was quite understanding for the time being, until I learned what had truly happened. Then I remembered him saying something about his daughters… So I came to a decision. If he couldn't pay back the loan with money, he would pay it back by the surrender of his daughters. So I sent scouters to watch you three, and when the time was right, I took you three away. Don't worry about your jobs, I've already taken care of that. Same goes for school. The life you three once lived is over."

The silence that followed was deafening, and Natori lied back down on Kagome.

"Is it true?" Rin asked Kagome.

Kagome nodded solemnly, "Yes… I knew father had a gambling addiction. It was evident. I kept that revelation to myself because… You two had so much to think about. School, work, and training… I couldn't burden you with that fact."

"… Is that where our bill money went?" Natori asked, her voice barely a whisper.

"Most of the time yes… But I started keeping it from him. It was how he could gamble night and day without having to worry about being evicted. He didn't think I knew, but I did. But I still love him."

"That goes without saying," Natori sighed, looking up at the ceiling, "No telling where I would be had he not taken me in. Even though this is a really fucked up situation, I forgive and love him. Hell, we've all got problems."

"Is he at least ok? You didn't harm him anymore than what we saw did you?" Rin asked.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, "Jasiris is no longer among the living. I was instructed to end his life when the youkai miko lost consciousness."

"Y-you killed him!? You bastards!" Kagome yelled, standing to her feet indignantly.

Rin covered her mouth in horror, and then looked over to Natori. She had curled into a ball in a corner of the room. She could feel the deadly aura rolling off of her in waves. Rin crawled over to her elder sister and wrapped her arms around her. It had to be horrible, going through the same pain she had to endure when she was just a child. Of all of them, Natori was the most emotionally unstable.

"I am sorry," Inu No Taisho told them, "I truly am, but I could not allow Jasiris to live. I told him that this would happen if he tried to deceive me, I guess he did not believe that I was serious."

Kagome wiped the tears from her face angrily. She wanted to cry and scream at them, she wanted them to know how much she hated them. But she had two sisters to think about, and one of them had to endure this same pain all over again.

"… He told me… That I wouldn't have to relive this pain again…" Natori whispered.

Rin pressed Natori's head to her breasts, and Natori covered her face with trembling hands. She gasped, and Kagome ran over to her sisters. She pulled both girls to her, and Rin held onto Kagome as she let herself cry. The tears spilled down Kagome's blank face. Natori lifted herself away, and then hugged her sisters. Kagome struggled, but Natori held on tightly.

"You don't always have to be strong Kagome… I know what this is like, and I know how to handle it… You and Rin… Deserve to grieve." Natori told her blankly.

Kagome covered her face and stopped struggling. Inu No Taisho looked away. He truly hated hurting them, but it went far deeper than just his loan. He placed his hands on his sons' shoulders and escorted them out of the room. They deserve a minute to grieve the loss of their father. When his own father died, he didn't receive a minute to grieve, he was forced to assume his position immediately. He still grieved his father sometimes, but he vowed that he would allow everyone time to grieve their loved ones.

Even Yakuza members received time to go back home whenever someone in their family died. They waited outside until they no longer heard crying nor smelt the salt of tears. Upon reentering the room, they witnessed Natori dabbing at her sisters' eyes with her sleeve. She hugged them both individually, and then turned to Inu No Taisho.

"Was it quick?" She asked.

Inu No Taisho nodded, "He felt no pain."

Natori nodded gratefully. It was better than what had befallen her biological parents. She stood, and ran a hand through her hair. She helped both Kagome and Rin to their feet. Kagome's parents had died as well, but their deaths were peaceful, and due to sickness. Natori's parents were well, and they were tortured and killed in front of their hiding daughter.

"What do you want with us?" Kagome whispered.

InuYasha scoffed, "What? You thought I was kidding when I said you'd be my pet?"

"Fix your fucking tone, before I purify you into oblivion." Kagome growled, her hands beginning to glow pastel pink.

"Unfortunately, that would result in your sisters being severely punished," Inu No Taisho told her in a harsh tone, "If any of you try _anything_ your sisters will be punished in front of you. Threatening my son's life is grounds for a serious punishment. You look like a very intelligent girl, ponder that before speaking again."

Kagome wanted to stand her ground, and normally she would. Hell, she would even dare him to touch one of her sisters. But this youkai… He was the Lord of the West. He was the leader of the Yakuza. She couldn't defeat him, not even Tori could beat him, and she had been beating up guys since she was a kid. Jasiris found her slaughtering grown men, and she was only five!

Kagome sighed, "I deeply apologize for threatening his life… My Lord."

Inu No Taisho nodded, "We will have you three washed and changed immediately. After that you will be escorted to the grand hall where we shall introduce you to everyone and then we will negotiate the rules." Inu No Taisho snapped his fingers, and a group of men walked down the stairs, as well as a female rat youkai wearing a maid's outfit.

"Malaysia, when the cell in unlocked, please show them to our rooms. Make sure they bathe and change into the clothes we have set out on the beds. And if one of them tries to hurt you, summon us. Thank you."

Malaysia bowed as the cell was unlocked. The three girls walked out and were immediately surrounded by the guards. They looked like they were ready to slaughter every living being in the palace. She could tell that girl was powerful, and it made her uncertain of this new arrangement. Nevertheless, she bowed to them and then led them out of the dungeon.

When they left, InuYasha sighed, "You sure they won't try to hurt Malaysia?"

"I am quite confident of that fact," Inu No Taisho replied, throwing his arms around his sons' shoulders, "I can see through her eyes, and Natori had no doubt sensed it. Now come, we have to prepare for the grand introductions. Dinner will be served afterwards."

"Good, I'm hungry." InuYasha whined.

"I could eat as well." Sesshomaru stated.

Inu No Taisho rolled his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Malaysia had led the girls up three flights of stairs until they reached the royal hall. Two guards were posted on each side of the hall, and they were about to protest against the group coming towards the hall until they saw little Malaysia leading the pack. The royal guards didn't approve of the Yakuza members roaming around the palace. Ever since their lord became the leader, the Yakuza member roamed around as if they owned the place.

One of the posted guards spoke, "I see our Lord has acquired three new pets."

"No doubt one for each of them, so who belongs to whom?" The other said.

Malaysia sighed, "Can you two sort that out on your own time? I have an order to follow. Now please let us pass."

"Of course."

Malaysia, along with the group passed by the guards with no more trouble. Natori sighed as she and her sisters followed the maid down the hall. Kagome and Rin were still visibly sad about Jasiris, and Natori held their hands tightly. Her own emotions were draining away, and soon she had found herself back in that place once more. The place where she never wanted to be again, and like last time, she didn't want to emerge.

"… You're becoming emotionless again…" Kagome whispered to her.

Natori shrugged. "It doesn't hurt as bad when I shut it out…"

"But then you'll revert back… To the enraged little girl we had to stop from killing her teachers." Rin chimed in quietly.

Natori shook her head. "It won't come to that. I'm better at controlling it now."

"… Your eyes have already gone red." Kagome told her.

Natori gasped, and her step floundered. She reached up and touched her upper cheek just below her eye. Her hand trembled as she did this. Kagome and Rin watched her worriedly, afraid of what their unstable sister would do. The death of her parents had mentally scarred her, and ever since, she had been victim to psychotic breaks. They had lessened as she got older, but Jasiris had always warned them to watch Natori carefully.

Natori closed her eyes and began taking deep, soothing breaths. Her original family had a history of being psychotic. Many of her kinsmen had slain entire villages in feudal Japan. She remembered her father telling her the stories of her ancestors' psychotic nature.

" _Do not be alarmed; we are genuinely nice people, but when pushed to the edge… We are known to crack. Know this my daughter… We are the offspring of insanity…"_

She remembered her father telling her that. She took a few more breaths before she felt calm, and then opened her eyes. The tears immediately welled up and spilled over her cheeks, but this time, she didn't hold them in. She continued walking, and the group resumed their pace down the hall. They stopped at three doors that were next to each other. Each room had double doors, and two of those doors had imprints of large dogs howling. The last door was imprinted with a pair of dog fangs.

"You," Malaysia said, pointing to Rin, "Are to go into this room on the left," She turned to Natori. "You are to be in this middle room, and you," She said, turning to Kagome, "Are to be in this room. You all have new wardrobes. There are maids beyond each door to help you prepare yourselves, and we will be waiting out here to escort you three to the grand hall."

The sisters entered their respective rooms, and as Malaysia said, there were about ten or so maids awaiting them.

"Welcome to your room," The lead maid greeted Natori, "This is the room you will be sharing with our lord since this is his personal chambers. Shall we begin?"

"Fine, but I will bathe alone." Natori told them as she entered the bathroom.

Inu No Taisho's bathroom was large and spotless. The tub, toilet, and sink were all granite, while the tiles and ceiling was marble white. Natori thought about trashing it, but then remembered that her sisters would be punished for her misdeeds. She couldn't handle them getting hurt because of her. So she sighed and stripped out of her uniform. The bath water had already been fixed, and it was steaming. There were various types of bath bombs sitting in a fancy glass jar that sat on the toilet's septic tank. Natori grabbed a white bath bomb with rose petals, and dropped it into the full tub. She watched it sizzle completely before getting in and sighing as the fragrance rose to her nose. She wanted to forget that she and her sisters had been dragged into such a horrible situation, but she couldn't. With that, she washed both her body and hair thoroughly before stepping out of the bath. She grabbed two towels and wrapped one around her hair and the other around her body before letting out the water and walking out of the bathroom. The maids had been patiently waiting, and one of them grabbed her hand and sat her down in front of the vanity mirror. They unwrapped her hair and began to blow dry it.

"What does our Lord want for this little beauty?" One maid asked.

"He wants her to look like a Sukimori princess!" The other maid sighed.

"Ooh! She must be so feisty! Perhaps our Lord has finally met his match?"

"We shall see!" The maid giggled as they began preparing Natori.

' _Sukimori princess? Am I… Royalty?' Natori asked herself._

Her hair was combed until it was bone straight, and her eyes were lined with white eyeshadow. It made her eyes pop. Purple lipstick was applied to her lips, and she was dressed in a black halter top and long black shirt that slit on both sides. It showed a lot of her legs and thighs, but it was comfortable to move it in. She'd give it at least that. An onyx rose crown was fashioned on her head, and golden anklets adorned her ankles. She figured her markings were enough in terms of accessories, and she was escorted out into the hallway. Kagome and Rin weren't there yet, and so she waited for them along with the guards in awkward silence. She noted the scent of lust coming from some, and the scent of agitation coming from others. Of course they would be agitated, seeing as how they had to cater to abominations.

"I hope our Lord becomes bored with you soon. Then we can do with you what we please." One guard told her.

Natori took a step back. She knew she couldn't beat him half to death because that would result in the punishment of her sisters, but she wouldn't let them simply have their way with her either.

The guard who spoke laughed. "Don't worry. I'll be gentle… Take my fill before disposing of you."

"Touch my sister and I'll purify you to oblivion." A cold voice came from behind them.

Natori turned gratefully to her older sister, who walked over to her. Kagome looked beautiful. Her hair was curled romantically, and she was wearing long, purple strapless dress. It fell over her form gracefully, and the top was bejeweled. She wore silver jewelry, and her makeup was minimum. Black eyeshadow and red lipstick. She looked like a goddess.

"You look so beautiful Kags…" Natori told her, blushing a bit.

Kagome giggled. "So do you Tori. I've always seen you as something of a tribal princess."

Natori blushed even more, and Kagome threw her arms around her. "You're so cute! Please…" Kagome whispered in her ear, "No matter what happens… Don't lose your innocence… You may think it's gone, but it's not… It's there… Just beyond the surface… Beyond the mask…"

Natori smiled and hugged Kagome back, and both girls looked over when they heard Rin walking towards them. Rin looked… Like a traditional Japanese doll. Her hair was pinned up with the traditional kanzashi, and she was wearing a red Japanese kimono with various designs decorating it. It was elegant, and fit tight around her body. Her makeup was traditional as well, making her look like a Geisha. But Natori figured that that was the point.

"You look beautiful Rin." Natori and Kagome complimented.

Rin blushed, and complimented both of her sisters as well. They waited for a few moments more before the signal was given. The guards started forward, and the trio followed along reluctantly. They were led down the stairs and to a room that had double doors. The same dog imprint was on this wall, and the sisters braced themselves as the doors opened.

The room was wide, and youkai and human alike were kneeling on each side of a red carpet. Kagome and her sisters were escorted into the fully, and the guards left to the sidelines while the sisters stood there. Kagome noted both Natori and Rin grabbing her hands. They leaned on her shoulders, seeking comfort and security from their older sister. Kagome nuzzled one, and then the other.

"Come forward, we wish to gaze upon you three in the light." Inu No Taisho told them.

Kagome led her sisters forward until they were a few feet away from the stairs that led to the three thrones. Sesshomaru occupied the left, Inu No Taisho sat in the middle, and InuYasha was lounging on the right.

"Damn Sessh," InuYasha said. "Your pet looks like one of those traditional dolls."

"That she does little brother… Your pet's attire is… Quite the contrast from what I was thinking." Sesshomaru replied.

"Eh, what can I say? My tastes are more… Elegant than I let on. Speaking of elegance, I like your pet dad. She looks like how she's supposed to."

"I agree," Sesshomaru added. "I think Akiko would be happy to see her this way."

"He would." Inu No Taisho told them, looking towards the door with a smile.

The name struck a chord within Natori, and she gripped her chest in pain. Akiko… Was her real father's name.

"How do you know that name!?" Kagome asked, tightening her grip on Natori's hand protectively.

InuYasha was about to respond, but Inu No Taisho stopped him. "No my son, it is quite alright. Akiko Sukimori is Natori's real father, and he's my best friend… And he's the man standing at the door."

The three girls whipped around, and Natori's eyes widened. Standing at the door was a youkai. His sapphire tresses were the same length as Natori's, and his sharp emerald eyes stared at Natori with a love only a father could have for his daughter. He was as tall and muscular as she remembered, and his full lips were a genetic that she received from him. He wore a tailored, black suit, and an AK47 was strapped to his back.

"I see you've found them." Akiko said as he entered the room fully.

Inu No Taisho nodded. "I did, but they are pets. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all, I know you'll treat them well. Anyway, everything you asked was completed. Is there anything else you need?" Akiko asked.

"Nah, but please stay. I hope you like her attire."

Akiko's eyes turned back to Natori, and he smiled. "She finally adorns the clothing of our crown jewel… Princess of the Sukimori clan. I'm glad you found her before she awakened! That would've been bad!"

"Do not speak of me as if I'm not standing right here!" Natori hissed, pulling away from Kagome. She had finally found her voice, and the out of all the emotions she felt, rage was the most prominent.

Akiko's eyes turned sad. "I was not speaking as if you weren't here. I was expressing my gratitude."

"Thirteen years… For thirteen years I've mourned your death… I've cried and pleaded for your return… Just to see your faces again… I watched you and mom die… Over and over every single time I closed my eyes… It haunted me every day… And to come here and find that at least you're alive… It fills me with so many emotions… But out of all of those… I'm so… I'm so _angry!_ I'm so _enraged!_ You let me think… That you were gone… Do you have any idea what that's done to me?" Natori asked him, tears dropping down her face.

It was as if a dam had broken, and the tears wouldn't stop coming. Kagome and Rin backed away, giving Natori and her father some space.

Akiko sighed sadly. "Tori… I was dead. But we are immortal. My body healed, and I woke up… I just wish your mother could have done the same. I searched for you, hoping and praying that you had made it out safe and sound. That maybe one day I could find you, and take you home… Inu No Taisho and I had been friends since we were children, and when I couldn't find you, I went to him. He promised me that he would find you and bring you back to me… After crying and slobbering all over me."

"I was happy that you were alive! Jackass!" Inu No Taisho exclaimed.

Akiko smiled. "I know. Anyway, after a while I did find you. You were walking home with your sisters… You were thirteen at the time, and you had grown so much… And I was so happy that you were happy… I was about to go to you… But then I saw how happy you were… I saw how Jasiris hugged the three of you… I… I couldn't take you away from that… No matter how much I wanted to… I… Wanted you to be happy… Regardless of my own feelings… I let you be with your new family… I was lucky to even have seen you again… And now you're here… Standing before me wearing the clothes of your people… Chikara would be so happy…"

Akiko's own tears had found their way down his cheeks. Natori lowered her head, and numbly, she closed the distance between them. She hugged her father around his waist, and he held her close. One hand wrapped around her waist while the other cradled her head. She remembered hugging him, and feeling as if nothing in the world could hurt her. She had missed the feeling, even after so long.

"I… Missed you papa." Natori whispered.

Akiko smiled. "I missed you too honey…"


	5. Chapter 5

Akiko had gone to his room for some well-deserved rest, and Natori turned back to her captor. She lowered her gaze in guilt. She hated him with everything she had at first, but now that he reunited her with her father…

She couldn't hate him anymore.

"I'm sorry…" She whispered sadly to her sisters.

Both girls understood where the apology came from, and they grabbed her hands. Inu No Taisho clapped his hands, and all chatter ended.

He smiled. "Now that the important matters have been handled, these three beauties are our newest possessions, and we would appreciate it if you all treated them with respect. And now if you all will excuse us, there are negotiations to be had."

The occupants left the room, leaving their lords and pets behind. Inu No Taisho looked each girl over before taking a breath. "As you know, there will be rules that you will have to follow. However, we are willing to negotiate with you. Rules based on your personal hobbies, does that sound fair?"

Kagome nodded for both of her sisters, since she was the oldest, she was the one who usually spoke up.

Inu No Taisho continued. "Now, there are general rules that you three must follow, and in addition to those rules you each have personal rules that you must obey at all times. We'll start with the general rules. These are not up for discussion. Rule number one, you three are to be with us at all times. This includes voyages to other palaces. This way we can assure your safety at all times, Natori this is especially important in your case since you are different, must youkai and humans are not willing to accept your existence. Rule number two. You are not to harm anyone for petty reasons. In the event that you find either yourself or one of your sisters in any kind of danger, then this particular rule is for all intents and purposes, null and void at that time. Rule three, you are not allowed near the servant quarters or the soldiers' quarters. If I hear that one of you has gone near those two areas I will punish all three of you severely. Understood?"

"Yes." Kagome answered.

He looked to Rin and Natori, who nodded their understanding.

Inu No Taisho smiled. "Good. You know the general rules," Inu No Taisho stood to his feet. "Natori, please follow me."

Natori sighed and nodded, hugging her sisters goodbye before following her master out of the room. They walked outside and around the palace. The plaza was beautiful, with red and blue flowers everywhere. The grass was green, and the sky was dark and full of bright stars. There was a bench overlooking a vast lake, and Natori smiled at the beauty of it all. Inu No Taisho led her over to the bench and sat down, and of course she followed suit. They watched the gentle waves of the waters before Inu No Taisho broke the silence.

"I'm glad that you and Akiko are finally reunited."

Natori crossed her arms and lowered her gaze in thought. "So am I… That's the only reason why I can't hate you anymore. Now it's just an intense dislike."

"I can deal with that for the time being, but I'm sure we'll grow into something more intense. Anyway, I bought you out here because I would like to discuss the rules that will pertain to you only. We can negotiate those. What are your hobbies?"

Natori shrugged. "I love to sing. I like being outside, I enjoy spending time with my sisters, I'm quite spontaneous, and I enjoy listening to loud music and dancing in my underwear. Oh, and I _love_ fighting, love it with a burning, undying passion."

Inu No Taisho chuckled. "Very well, you can sing whenever you like, as it happens I also enjoy singing. You may be outside as long as either I'm with you or I can you. Which means you'll only be allowed in the plaza, nowhere else. Unless Akiko is you, then I know that you'll be safe. You have free reign over your spontaneous activities, including loud music and dancing in your underwear, but that can only be done in the privacy of our room. You may still fight, but only with your father, me, or your sisters. However I'm not ignorant, I know my servants as well as some of my past pets might insult or even try to harm you and your sisters. In cases such as these I will make an exception. Defend yourself and defend your family, by any means necessary. Also, I am a very jealous lover, so any passes that are made at you by anyone other than me is _unacceptable_. I'll kill them. Are those rules agreeable?"

Natori nodded. "Sure. They're not unreasonable, and I can still be myself. I'm not one to entertain passes made at me so you have nothing to worry about in that department."

Inu No Taisho smiled. "Good." He tucked his finger under her chin and forced her look up before leaning down kissing her.

Natori gasped into the kiss, and her eyes fluttered closed. His lips were as soft as she thought they would be, and he was quite skilled. It made her wonder about the other talents he had. Her body temperature rose, and her skin flushed red. Fog began to clog her mind, and she shuddered at the tremor that rushed down her back. Inu No Taisho pulled back and gazed at her. There was something sensual about the innocent's first taste of corruption. Her eyes glittered with both arousal and curiosity, and he knew where her interested lied. The flush of her skin had created the red blush across her face, and her lips were trapped between her teeth. He valued inexperience, and adored how one could become so aroused by a simple kiss. He chuckled and leaned down, gently dragging the tip of his tongue up her neck. She hissed, and then moaned softly, and the sound made him shudder. He pulled back completely, and chuckled darkly at the whine he received for doing so.

"I will not take you until you have awakened… However, that does not mean that I will not touch and take in other ways. Come with me, and I'll show you what I mean."

Natori stood on shaky feet, and Inu No Taisho lifted her into his arms. Leaving the plaza, he made his way back into the palace and up to his room. Once there, he put Natori down and closed the door. That done, he untied his hair, letting it trail down to his knees. Next, he turned to Natori and stripped himself down to his boxers. Natori blushed as he did this, noting that he was indeed well muscled and it wasn't just the shirt. His legs were also well muscled, and she realized that if she tried to overpower him she would fail miserably.

Was it bad that she wanted to fail miserably?

"Come here." He told her, and she felt the authority in his aura. She closed the distance between them, and he relieved her of her own clothing.

There she stood, stark naked before someone she wanted to hate…But couldn't. She didn't feel as if she owed him anything, but she did feel like he would feel damn good between her legs. Natori blushed as he stared unashamedly, and she crossed her arms and legs out of embarrassment.

"Don't do that. I'm staring because you're beautiful, not because I'm repulsed." Inu No Taisho told her, uncrossing her arms and legs.

He pressed their lips together again, and backed her into the bed. She gasped when her legs hit the side of the mattress, and Inu No Taisho slid his tongue into her mouth as he used his weight to push them onto the bed fully. They were pressed against each other intimately, and Natori whimpered blissfully at the feel of him on her.

"You can take me if you want…" Natori sighed.

Inu No Taisho chuckled. "I want to, but I will not. I have no intentions of hurting you. Do not worry; there are other ways to satisfy you."

Natori nodded, and pulled him down to her. Inu No Taisho attacked her neck once more, making sure to mark his territory. All who saw her the next day would know that she belonged to him _alone_. Natori whimpered as the sensations wreaked havoc on her frame. His hands slid down and cupped her breasts, and his lips soon followed. Inu No Taisho kissed down the valley, and paid tribute to each mound. Natori arched, and Inu No Taisho at the sounds he pulled from her. He was aware of her, and he knew where to touch her in every moment. He went back to her neck while one of his hands began to gently twirl and tuck on a sensitive nipple. She yelped at the sensation, and Inu No Taisho as his other hand trailed down her core. Natori's back arched and her hips jerked up. Moans left her lips unashamedly, and her hips began to numb.

"Ahhh! Hah! Taisho!" Natori whimpered.

Her body trembled under the sensations he bestowed upon her. Her sisters had told her about this, and she had wanted to experience it for herself but she never had the courage. Inu No Taisho smirked. She was quite ready, and if he decided to take her fully, he almost thought that she would be fine. It certainly felt like she would. But he knew better. She needed to be eased into something like this, and he knew the perfect way to do so.

"Tori? Are you ready for what I'm going to do?" He asked her.

She nodded, and he smirked. No she wasn't.

Inu No Taisho moved off of her and wrapped his arms around her thighs. This way, her legs were lifted and spread, and she couldn't run from him. Inu No Taisho began to swirl his tongue around the bundle of nerves, and Natori gasped. He closed his eyes as he got his first taste of her. It was something that he easily found himself becoming addicted to. She was sweet, like sweetened strawberries. There was a slight tang, which only made it better. He ran his tongue down to her entrance and slid inside, letting his hands wander over her form leisurely. Natori panted, a smile gracing her features. It all felt so good, and she gripped his hair. Not to guide him, he knew what he was doing all too well. She was so hot, and his movements made her hotter. Her back arched, and she accidentally pushed his head deeper.

"Please… Don't stop!"

Inu No Taisho chuckled. He thrust his tongue in and out, and his hands went back to their place around her thighs. He was a predator, and he had been circling his prey for all of this time. Now here he was, devouring her. He slid his tongue out and kissed her entrance before sucking on her button. He swirled his tongue around rapidly, and she began quivering again.

"A-ah! Taisho! I-I'm coming! I'm coming!"

Natori's toes curled, and she reached her climax. It was as if her soul had left her body, and then slammed back into her body. She went limp, panting. She released her grip on Inu No Taisho's hair, and her eyes fluttered closed. Inu No Taisho lied out beside her, and looked down at his straining erection.

He smirked. "I'm gonna have to take care of that."


	6. Chapter 6

Natori's eyes fluttered open the next day, and she immediately felt Inu No Taisho's arms around her. She knew moving was impossible, and so settled for staring up at the ceiling. Last night was new for her, but she enjoyed herself. Sighing, she wondered if her sisters had done anything last night. Not something she wanted to go into in detail with them, but maybe she wouldn't feel as guilty if they had.

"God, I'm a slut." Natori sighed.

"No you're not." Inu No Taisho replied, sitting up.

He stretched his arms and turned to Natori with a smile. She blushed and looked away. Inu No Taisho chuckled at her shyness, and got out of the bed.

"Last night was the first time you've experienced such sensations. Of course you would act like that… Besides, I didn't complain, not even when you tried to drown me." Inu No Taisho told her.

Natori blushed and left the bed as well. She followed Inu No Taisho into the bathroom, where the bath had already been prepared.

"We eat breakfast with everyone and all pets past and present sits towards the front. You will be by my side." Inu No Taisho told her as he stepped into the shower.

Natori rolled her eyes. Breakfast with a bunch of jealous concubines sounded great.

' _Static on the line,_

 _I hear it all the time._

 _But I'm quiet when you make me fade…_

 _Feel it coming back,_

 _Watch it turn to black,_

 _But I'm brighter when you make me fade…'_

Inu No Taisho was listening to Natori singing as they walked to the dining hall. She had a beautiful voice, and he had happened to know the song. It was called ' _Make me fade'_ by Vanic K. Flay. He could tell by the way she sung it that it was a remixed version, and he couldn't help but sing along with her. Natori kept singing, but she didn't fail to hear Inu No Taisho singing along. His voice was deep and mysterious, like silk.

"You really can sing…" Natori whispered.

Inu No Taisho chuckled. "Of course, I wouldn't lie about that. You have a beautiful voice, we should sing together often."

"So last night wasn't us singing together?" Natori asked him playfully.

Inu No Taisho smirked and pressed her against the wall. She gasped in surprise, and looked away as he pressed their bodies closer.

"Fufu~ we can _sing together right now if you wish._ " He whispered in her ear.

Natori looked to him with wide eyes, and then whimpered at his wicked smile. She nodded timidly at his suggestion, and he looked around before pressing their lips together roughly. Adrenaline coursed through her veins at the prospect of fooling around in public. The chances of them getting caught were high, and it charged her nerves all the more. Inu No Taisho's hand found its way under her skirt, and she felt him pulling her panties aside. Their lips still waged war, and he licked her lips to ask for entrance. Natori kept her lips closed, not really understanding what he wanted. Inu No Taisho growled his displeasure, and then slid two fingers into her. Natori gasped out, and he took the liberty of shoving his tongue into her mouth. His fingers moved expertly within her, and he moved his head to her neck so that her moans were in his ears. His other hand slid into his own pants, and he bit his lips as he began to stroke his stiff manhood. Their moans mingled together, and began to rise in volume as Inu No Taisho's pace increased.

"Ah~" They moaned simultaneously.

"Dad!"

Inu No Taisho moved away from Natori quickly and turned his back on sons. He had been so engrossed into what he was doing that he didn't notice their approach. Natori covered her face and blushed embarrassingly, fixing her clothes discreetly. She looked over to Inu No Taisho, who had his fingers in his mouth. She blushed as he savored her flavor, and then winked when he caught her staring.

"We were just heading to breakfast." Inu No Taisho turned to his sons.

InuYasha grinned. "I think you were having a bit of breakfast just now."

Inu No Taisho crossed his arms and smirked. "Please. I've caught you both in worse situations. Now, unless you want that getting out to the public I suggest you keep this little incident to yourselves. Let's go."

InuYasha held up his hands. "My lips are sealed."

Sesshomaru looked away, to which Rin giggled.

Upon walking into the dining hall, many heads turned towards them. Natori noted the scents of lust and jealousy, and she watched Inu No Taisho sat at the head chair. Sesshomaru sat on his right, Rin sat beside him, then InuYasha, and then Kagome. Natori took the seat on Inu No Taisho's left. He pulled her seat a bit closer to him, and then started the meal. There was an Inuyoukai with blonde hair and blue eyes, and she sat a few seat down from Natori. Natori noticed her hostile stare, but she didn't remark on it, since she was bound by rules.

"My lord?" She asked, and Inu No Taisho rolled his eyes discreetly as he looked at her.

"What is it Kimiko? I'm busy." He replied.

The Inuyoukai, Kimiko, glared at Natori before she spoke. "May I be so bold as to ask where did you find that repulsive thing?"

Kagome and Rin choked on their food, and they glared at the smug looking youkai hatefully. Natori had always been self-conscious of her looks, and she had become a very tender spot for her two sisters.

Akiko had been present as well, and he began to growl savagely at Kimiko. He was sitting beside Natori, and he calmed when she cupped his cheek soothingly.

"Bitch the only thing repulsive is those loose bacon strips you call a vagina. Solve your pussy dilemma before commenting on me. Please. Bitch got a whole pond between her legs call herself trying to talk about me. He wanted it to get wet like a pond not smell like one. Bitch probably tastes like raw tilapia."

InuYasha and Akiko burst into hysteria, not bothering to hide their merit unlike Inu No Taisho and Sesshomaru did. Kagome and Rin giggled happily. Natori was ruthless when it came to defending herself or her family. No one was spared.

"And could an abomination like you possibly taste like!?" Kimiko shot back.

Natori lifted a brow and turned to Inu No Taisho, who smirked when he caught on.

"Imagine being in a desert without water for a week and suddenly coming across an oasis. That's what Tori tastes like. Or if you want a more modern term… She tastes like the pink starburst."

Natori stuck her tongue out at Kimiko, and the action caused another round of hysteria.

"Think twice before coming at me bitch. I'll rip you apart."

Later on that day had found Natori outside with her sisters. They were training in the plaza of their new home. Their masters were outside with them, as well as Akiko. Kagome and Rin were sparring with each other, whereas Natori sparred with her father. She usually sparred with Jasiris, but to be training with her biological father was more special.

"You're really good! I'm guessing people knew not to mess with you in school!" Akiko complimented, dodging a fist, but being kicked back.

"Yeah! I… Ow!" Natori exclaimed, grabbing her cheek.

Akiko lowered his fists curiously. He hadn't laid a hand on her, and yet she winced. Natori screamed as if she were being set on fire, and dropped to the ground. Her body began to convulse, and tears streamed down her face.

"Nobody move!" Akiko quickly called out, stopping everyone from rushing to her side.

Inu No Taisho rushed over to him, looking to Natori worriedly.

"What the hell is happening!?"

"Calm down. She's awakening."


	7. Chapter 7

The first thing Natori saw were the flames spiraling around her. She was still unconscious, and so her subconscious had full reign. She could see the elements all spiraling around her. Natori tilted her head back and opened her mouth, allowing the spiraling elements to enter her form through means of ingestion. Warmth filled her, and an electric purple light began to emit from her. Natori felt as if she were ascending. She felt more powerful than she could have ever imagined, but that's dreams did right?

"…Tori!..."

"… Ake… P…!"

"H…Urts!"

Natori awoke with a start. She shot up in bed, looking around frantically. She had no idea where she was, or why that feeling from her dream was still there. There was an electric purple mist floating around her, and the only people in the unfamiliar room were her sisters. Kagome sat by her side, and she touched her face worriedly.

"K-Kagome? Where are we?" Natori asked.

"Lord Inu No Taisho's palace. Don't you remember? We were taken away from Jasiris, and you found your real father here. Remember?" Kagome asked.

"Papa?" Natori asked, the memories slamming back suddenly. She grabbed her head in pain, and then sighed when the pain subsided.

"Are you alright?" Rin asked worriedly, moving from her place by the bed and sitting on the other side.

"Yes… I just… I feel… Disorientated."

"Of course you would," Akiko told her as he opened the door. "Having just awoken will often times cause mild side-effects like disorientation." He strolled into the room with a wet cloth, and wiped Natori's sweating face when he closed the distance between them.

"Awoken…? I've…?"

Akiko nodded with a proud smile. "Yes, you have finally awoken to your power. The more powerful you are, the longer it takes for your body to ready itself."

Natori nodded her understanding, and slid out of bed. Darkness clouded the corners of her vision, but she didn't let it overtake her. Sighing, Natori stood still until she regained her footing.

"Hey! Can we come back in now?" InuYasha asked from outside.

"Oh! Sorry Prince InuYasha! I totally forgot about you all. Hold on." Akiko called, and then turned to Natori. "Tori. Close your eyes."

Natori did as she was told, and immediately she saw herself. The electric purple light emitted from her still. Except now, it was more like a glowing mist.

"Tori? Can you hear me?" Akiko asked her.

"Yes sir." Natori replied.

"Good. Tell me what do you see?"

"I see… Myself… Only with an electric purple mist surrounding me…"

"Good, I'm glad you can see the mist. Listen to me honey. That mist hurts youkai. I need you to imagine the mist going retracting into your skin ok?"

"Um… Ok…" Natori said uncertainly.

She didn't want the mist to go back into her skin, but she knew she would have to in order to be able to interact with others. So, she began to imagine the mist retracting, and when she could clearly see it going into her skin without it seeping out, she opened her eyes.

Akiko smiled. "You can come in now."

Inu No Taisho walked into the room along with his sons. Sitting beside Natori, he smiled and hugged her tight. "You've awakened! I'm so proud of you!"

Natori blushed slightly. "Oh… Thank you…"

Akiko grinned. "I'm proud of you too honey. But that mist you were talking about. Do you know what that is?"

"My miko abilities I presume?" Natori asked.

Akiko nodded. He sat down on Natori's other side, and she turned to face him. He had a serious look on his face, and she knew that whatever her father was about to say, she needed to listen.

"Natori, listen to me. Your abilities surpass that of an average miko. You have the ability to purify evil humans. Your sisters weren't harmed because they're not evil. But you _could_ harm many innocent souls if your powers go untrained."

Natori nodded. "Yeah, I get it. So when do I start training?"

Akiko shrugged. "I can't really say love. Your body has to adjust to your new abilities. It shouldn't take long. A month at most. Until then you can train normally. But you'll have to keep your miko abilities at bay… Given the circumstances however… Hm. Taisho, I have to go for a little while. Can you hold off on touching Natori until I return?"

Inu No Taisho's eyes widened, but he sighed. "Of course. I would recommend that you take your time… But don't."

Akiko chuckled as he stood to his feet. "Of course. I won't be long. I'll go prepare."

And with that, Akiko left the room. Kagome looked to Natori with a smile. The rose buds she had grew so used to seeing had bloomed. She looked completely natural and beautiful. But Kagome figured that her powers tied directly with her emotions. Which was why Inu No Taisho couldn't touch her. That also meant that Natori couldn't experience any type of stress.

"Ok Tori. Come on let's start training. Since I'm a miko too, we can start training on how to keep your aura at bay."

Natori nodded, and then stood to her feet. Stretching, she followed Kagome out of the room. Rin tucked her fingers under her chin in thought. She walked out of the room, pondering her own musings intensely.

"The power to purify malicious humans?" Inu No Taisho thought out loud. "That could become quite useful if she's trained correctly."

"How would she be trained correctly? The only other person who could purify humans was Chikara, and she's dead." InuYasha told his father, who gave him an annoyed look.

"Chikara was her mother, and she'll be trained correctly. Her elder sister is an exceptionally powerful miko. If anyone can train a newly formed miko, it's Kagome."

InuYasha smirked at his father's words. "I guess you're right. They're all powerful. I'm going to go get ready."

"As am I," Sesshomaru said as he went to follow InuYasha out the door. He turned to Inu No Taisho, who looked less than excited. "Father. Do you not wish to attend the meeting this night?"

"No I do not." Inu No Taisho answered honestly. "But as the current lord of the west such things are required. I was so preoccupied with Natori that I had forgotten to inform her of it. Go find Rin. I would have our concubines close this night. The other lords are unpredictable, and would gladly touch something that is not their own. I shall go inform the other two."

Sesshomaru bowed and left his father to his own devices. He himself wasn't looking forward to the meeting either, and what his father said just now triggered something in him. He didn't want anything less than pleasant to happen tonight, so he would do everything in his power to make sure his father's name remained untarnished. That included killing a certain youkai-miko if she couldn't keep her powers at bay.


	8. Chapter 8

"Are you sure we should be attending this meeting?" Natori asked her sisters as they sat in the large basin.

Of course bathing together was not an often occurrence, but in light of the situation, it was decided that having them together would be best. Kagome was busying lathering her own thick raven locks, but she managed a distracted shrug anyways. Rin giggled; it was no secret that Kagome took the upmost care of herself, and zoned everything else out while doing so. Natori rolled her eyes fondly and turned to Rin for her answer.

Rin sighed. "I have no idea. But if it's what Lord Inu No Taisho wants… Then we must. But the burning question is do you think that you will be able to control your miko abilities? Your body hasn't adjusted to the changes yet. What if the possibility of your powers being tied to your emotions is false? What if your miko abilities just naturally seep out?"

Kagome had tuned in then. "Don't worry. I'll be close to her. My aura will naturally keep hers at bay. We found that out during training today. She'll be fine as long as we're not separated. Even if that happens, Natori will be wearing a necklace very dear to me. So my aura will still be able to keep her powers at bay."

Rin nodded. "Ok. Of the three of us, Natori is the most emotionally unstable. I don't want anything bad to happen."

Natori crossed her arms. "Yeah thanks for reminding me."

Rin moved over to Natori and hugged her. "Sorry."

"It's fine. I can't deny the truth."

Once they finished, the trio got out of the basin and strolled into their respective rooms wearing nothing but towels. Inu No Taisho had just finished clamping his breastplate together, and he turned to see her entering. Smiling Inu No Taisho took her in. Her skin glistened with water and was flushed slightly due to the heat. Her eyes were a bit glossy, and her hair freshly washed hair sat on top of her head in something mixed between a bun and a ponytail. The white towel she wore was short, showing off the newly bloomed roses on her thighs as well as the newly bloomed rose on her left cheek.

"You look beautiful." He told her softly, chuckling when she gave him a confused look.

"I'm not even dressed. How can you say something like that to me when I'm not even remotely ready for this meeting?" She asked.

Inu No Taisho smirked, and Natori vaguely noted that it matched InuYasha's smirk to a tee. He closed the distance between them, and then removed the towel from her. Smiling, he pulled her into his embrace, closing his eyes to keep from breaking his word to Akiko. He knew why he had asked him not to touch his daughter; he understood that it was for his own protection. But at that moment Inu No Taisho realized that keeping his word would be harder than he anticipated.

"I have a certain… Weakness, for natural beauty. Of all my years of life… I have never seen anything more infinitely gorgeous than what nature herself has to offer…" Inu No Taisho bit his lip. "I may not be able to touch you for the moment… But you may most certainly touch me."

Natori shuddered, and then pulled back with a flustered look on her face. "Um… I should get dressed now…"

Inu No Taisho smirked. "That would be best. I shall await you in the hall. Take as much time as you need."

Upon hearing the door close, Natori sat at the vanity mirror on her side of the room. She applied blue eyeshadow, and then grabbed a makeup. She applied some eyelash glue on the brush, and then dabbed it on the lid of her eyes. She waited a bit for it to get tacky, and then applied silver glitter to the part of her eye with glue. She didn't usually go all out like this, but she figured that she would be glamorous for once. She brushed her hair and then pulled it up into a tight bun. Her father had given her a tiara, which looked more like a diamond necklace, and she fashioned it so that the teardrop shaped diamond rested on her forehead. To top it off, Natori glossed her lips with clear lip gloss. Her dress was a sapphire gown that flowed over her curves and tied around her neck. Her shoes and other accessories were silver, and she grabbed a small silver hand purse and walked out of the room. Her sisters, along with their bedmates, were standing outside waiting on her. Inu No Taisho stood a little ways off, conversing with some of the servants about the order of tonight's events. Kagome wore a black dress with purple accessories, and Rin wore an emerald dress with gold accessories. They both looked glamorous, and they gasped happily when they saw Natori.

"Oh my God! Tori you look amazing!" Kagome exclaimed, clapping her hands while Rin just squealed happily. Natori shook her head fondly, completely used to her sisters fawning over her. She was the middle child, but she felt like she was the youngest.

"Yeah Tori, you look great." InuYasha smiled.

"I must agree. You look very beautiful, not more so than my pet, but at least you tried." Sesshomaru stated.

Rin growled at him. "If you can't come up with a better compliment than that then don't compliment my sister."

Sesshomaru gave her a look, and then sighed when he saw that her gaze was unwavering. She really was protective of her elder sisters.

Natori smiled nonetheless. "It's ok Rin. Really, it is. I know I'm no match for neither you nor Kagome. He was just stating the truth."

"What truth?" Inu No Taisho asked as he returned to his original place outside of his door. His eyes slid over to Natori, and his breath caught in his throat. "You look… Wow."

Natori bowed to him graciously. "Thank you my lord."

Inu No Taisho closed the distance between them and extended his arm. "Come. The lords have arrived and are sitting in the meeting room."

"Oh! My lord before we depart!" Kagome quickly interjected, walking over to them and taking Natori's hand. "My aura will keep yours at bay, but a little insurance never hurt anybody right?" Kagome said as she slipped a silver bracelet onto Natori's wrist. "This was my mother's. It's very precious to me, and I know that it'll keep your miko abilities from seeping out."

"Kags… I… I can't wear this! What if I ruin it!? Or what if someone grabs me and it drops and shatters somehow!?"

Kagome but smiled. "I insist. Besides, it looks beautiful on you."

Natori held her adorned bracelet to her chest, and then hugged her sister tightly. That done, Kagome walked back over to InuYasha, and they headed over to the meeting room.

"Welcome my lords and ladies. Your audience has been waiting patiently for your arrival." A servant bowed as Inu No Taisho entered the room along with his companions.

"Aw yes, I apologize for our tardiness, and we thank you for your patience." Inu No Taisho told them formally. He looked to Natori and raised their entwined hands, and she walked forward to their place at the table. The others watched as Inu No Taisho pulled out Natori's chair, and then pushed her seat forward before being seated. His sons did the same with their pets, and the meeting had officially begun.

"Good evening everyone. I do hope that you all have had a safe journey here. As this year's host, we have considered the fact that you all have come a long way, and have rooms prepared for each of you. Should you require anything else please inform our servants as they will be nearby until 11pm." Inu No Taisho told them, and began speaking about the current plights of all the lands.

Kagome stole looks at her sisters, and then at the other Lords and ladies in attendance. She noticed that the Lords were paying attention, but the ladies were sneaking glances at them as well. Her eyes narrowed as she caught the sneers aimed their way. Looking back to her sisters, she noticed how angry Rin had become, and how uncomfortable Natori looked. She looked as if she wanted to shrink until she was no longer noticeable. The ladies were mostly upset that they were with the Western men, and they most likely thought that they were married to them.

Pfft! As if!

Kagome felt someone staring, and she turned to see InuYasha giving her a questioning look. She shook her head at him, and then continued observing the situation. Rin was glaring ahead of her, probably reading their thoughts. She wanted to ask Rin what they were, but she doubted that she wanted to truly know. But she could tell by the tears threatening to fall from Rin's eyes that they were mentally insulting Natori. Natori stood suddenly, bringing the attention onto her. Kagome wrinkled her brow. Natori hated attention, why would she do this? She walked over to Rin and helped her to her feet.

"Excuse me my Lord. But my sister is very upset, please allow me to tend to her, and return." Natori asked respectfully.

Kagome smiled at how gracious she was.

Apparently, Inu No Taisho noticed it as well, because he smiled endearingly. "Of course, come back whenever you can, and if she is too upset to remain, I urge you to stay by her side."

Natori bowed slightly, and then escorted Rin out of the room. Kagome felt a hand on her arm, and turned to see InuYasha looking at her.

"Aren't you going with them?" He asked.

Kagome smiled. "No, they'll be fine. There's no sense in all of us going! Besides, they won't be long."

The meeting continued, and a few moments later, Natori and Rin returned. Natori helped Rin to her seat, and then sat back down beside Inu No Taisho.

"Did you find out why Rin was so upset?" Inu No Taisho asked.

"Yes, she is clairvoyant." Natori answered simply.

Inu No Taisho watched as some of the ladies' faces paled, and his lip curled in slight disgust before nodding to Natori and continuing on. Rin let out a very unladylike snort, and Inu No Taisho turned to her.

"What is it?" He asked.

"They're apologizing. As if I'm the one they need to ask for forgiveness. Tori's clairvoyant too. She's the one who taught me how to use my powers."

Inu No Taisho hid his surprise, and simply continued with the meeting. A few hours of discussing the issues and progress of each land, Inu No Taisho stood to his feet. "Thank you all for your input, your thoughts shall be deeply considered. Now, dinner will be served in the main dining hall. Allow us to escort you." He helped Natori stand, and held their entwined hands out so that she walked in front of him. He could sense the lust coming off of the other Lords, and he would not allow his pet to be touched. Sesshomaru and InuYasha followed his lead, and the others followed them to the dining hall. The food had already been prepared and was sitting in front of them. Inu No Taisho and his companions stepped aside, and let their guests be seated first before sitting at their own seats. As usual, Inu No Taisho sat at the head, Natori sat on his left, while Sesshomaru sat on his right. Rin seat next to him, and then sat InuYasha, and Kagome sat next to him. The northern lord Taiyo sat next to Natori, and Inu No Taisho pulled her seat closer to him.

The lady of the north, Kasumi, scoffed. "As if my husband would be tempted by that abomination."

Kagome and Rin snarled at her immediately.

"You guys, its fine. Just don't." Natori told them tiredly. She didn't have the energy to emotionally wreck someone. Having to hear the thoughts of another on a daily basis took its toll on her.

"So Natori, how long have you been clairvoyant?" Inu No Taisho asked her.

Natori turned her attention to him, and smiled gratefully. "I was born with it. Father is clairvoyant, so I got it from him."

Inu No Taisho rolled his eyes at the thought of Akiko's clairvoyance.

Natori giggled at his expression. "I see my father has had a time reading your thoughts."

"Yes… He used it to prank me."

Natori giggled. "I remember he used to prank mom a lot too. Since I too had clairvoyance, he often told me not to say anything." She sighed at the memories, and looked at her food sadly. She missed her mother dearly.

Inu No Taisho noticed her mood. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you remember Chikara."

"… For a time, I thought that maybe she wasn't really gone. That perhaps maybe she would come back and take me back home with her and father… But as the years went by… I realized that she wasn't coming back." Natori confessed.

Inu No Taisho placed his hand on top of hers. "I'm sure that she's watching over you and Akiko now. The loss of a parent is often a heavy burden to bear. Just know that you have a kindred spirit. I still weep over the loss of my own parents."

Natori shook her head, and then smiled up at him. "Let's drop this conversation. It's too dreary and depressing. So dad pranks you too?"

Inu No Taisho smiled at her, and they began to converse about the cunning pranks Akiko had pulled over time. Their laughs could heard as the conversation deepened, and soon the whole world had drained away from them. Soon their conversation moved on from Akiko's antics to anything that came to their mind. Inu No Taisho was amazed, and a little saddened that Natori could related to a lot of things that he personally thought she was too young to be able to relate too

"You look beautiful Natori. When I saw you my knees almost gave out."

Natori laughed. "Can you fix that?"

They laughed together, and Inu No Taisho came to a startling realization.

He was falling in love with his pet.

This had never happened before, but yet he knew the feeling well. He was in love with Sesshomaru and InuYasha's mothers. Unfortunately, they took his heart and shattered it to pieces. Albeit Izayoi let him down more gently than Sesshomaru's mom. She had hurt him to the point where his mind had blocked out her very name. He had thought that his shattered heart would never love again… But there was something about Natori that drew him closer. But what was it? He had no idea. There was a light within her… A light that he somehow knew was capable of healing every emotional scar he carried. But that wasn't all… There was something else… But he couldn't place his finger on it.

"Natori…"

"Hm?" She asked.

Inu No Taisho leaned forward and pressed their lips together. Natori's eyes widened a bit, and then they fluttered closed. It was a sweet, gentle kiss, and Inu No Taisho pulled away a few moments later. Natori looked away with a blush, and he caressed her cheek with a chuckle.

"There is a place I wish to take you. After undressing for the night. Alright?" Inu No Taisho asked.

Natori nodded, finding herself lost within his molten gold gaze.


	9. Chapter 9

"My lord? Where exactly are we going?" Natori asked, jogging in order to keep up with Inu No Taisho's pace as he tugged her through the palace.

They had returned to their room after dinner and gotten ready for bed. Natori had remembered why she hated makeup, and Inu No Taisho's laughter had filled the room as she struggled to take it off. But she managed, and vowed to never do glitter ever again. Currently, she wore a pastel purple silk gown, and her hair was down. Her face was makeup-less, and she smiled gently at his seemingly childish enthusiasm. Inu No Taisho himself was only clad in a black pair of pajama pants, and his hair was down as well.

"You shall see when we get there, now stop dawdling and keep up!" Inu No Taisho told her.

"Ugh! As if I can really keep up without you pulling along! You big ass tree!" Natori replied, much to Inu No Taisho's merit.

The duo exited the palace, and they found themselves within the gardens at the back. Inu No Taisho looked around before picking Natori up and racing towards the very back where the bushes were thickest. Behind said bushes were a large tree, and Inu No Taisho looked around once more before lifting the large branch that hung over a hole.

Natori gasped. "Wait… Isn't that dangerous!? What if someone on the outside finds this!?" she asked.

Inu No Taisho smirked. "No one is foolish enough. Come, I promise you will enjoy the sight." He said, holding out his hand.

Sighing, Natori took it and let him lead her through the hole. There was a path that led further into the forest, and Inu No Taisho led her down said path. Natori looked up at the dark starry sky, admiring the bright twinkle of the stars at night. She thought sadly of Jasiris, of how they would sometimes go stargazing.

"I haven't forgotten about you father… In all of this madness… You are in my thoughts more often than you may think…" Natori whispered, but Inu No Taisho heard her.

"Jasiris… I feel that he was a genuinely good man. I am sorry for how that ended."

Natori looked away. "Even still… I cannot bring myself to hate you…"

Inu No Taisho smiled. "Good. Because at this moment… I would feel very hurt if you did."

"Why?" Natori asked.

Inu No Taisho looked up at the sky to hide his reddening cheeks. "Hm… I shall tell you the answer to that at a later date… I think Chikara and Jasiris are getting along well, watching their children's progress. I'm sure he's relived that I kept my promise to him."

Natori smiled. "And what of your own parents? How do you think they feel?"

Inu No Taisho's eyes narrowed a bit. He hadn't thought about that. "In all honesty, I just prefer not to think of such things."

Natori's eyes widened. "I'm sorry! I only meant to have your thoughts on the matter…"

"It is nothing to apologize for… How could you know something like that? You are only allowed to hear what is at the forefront of my mind, not what lurks behind."

"It is the weakness of clairvoyance… An intelligent enemy would be able to trick us to a certain extend."

"We're here." Inu No Taisho suddenly stated.

Natori looked ahead, and before her stood a stagnant cave. It looked as if it had been there for many years, and Natori marveled at how oddly… Regal, it looked. It looked dark on the inside, but Natori was delightfully surprised. When Inu No Taisho led her inside, she noticed luminous fungus glowing on the walls as they walked deeper. The end of the tunnel was a large patch of grass, with exotic flowers growing, and a rather large pond on the other side. Fireflies danced in the air, giving the place even more light.

Natori gasped. "It's so… Remarkable! My word! It's beautiful! Who ever knew something so magnificent would be hidden in a cave!?"

Inu No Taisho smiled at her childish glee. "My father did. This was originally his sanctuary. He showed it to me when I was five, and we played here all day. We went swimming in that pond, which is a lot deeper than it looks. He told me that we could share this place, and when he was gone, that I could have it for myself…"

Natori was in front of him suddenly, and she reached up to wipe the tears from his eyes. His eyes widened a bit at the realization that he was indeed crying. He wiped the rest of his tears away with an awkward laugh. "How embarrassing… I apologize…"

"No…" Natori told him, stepping closer. "Don't apologize for how you feel… You should never apologize for being real…"

Inu No Taisho gazed at her, and he was once again casted under her spell, but little did he know… He had casted a spell of his own. Natori suddenly pulled him down to her lips, and he groaned at the contact. Pulling her close, he kissed her just as passionately as she kissed him. The tension between them rose to unbearable heights, and Inu No Taisho pulled back. Natori gave him a dazed, needy look, and he closed his eyes to resist pulling her back.

"This is dangerous…" He whispered to her.

"Not if you submit to me… Just this once…" Natori told him.

Inu No Taisho looked to her, backing up as she stepped forward. Submit to her… He couldn't. It would give her the wrong idea. But the look of raw lust in her eyes made him want to reconsider. He was dying to feel her again, but it felt so good to be in control.

' _Sometimes my son,'_ He remembered his father telling him. _'It is good to submit to your mate… You never know they may surprise you.'_

Inu No Taisho's back pressed against the wall of the cave, and he bit his lip at the electricity between them. Dropping to his knees, he lowered his head submissively. "Just this once." He told her sternly.

Natori nodded. "Just this once." She repeated.

Inu No Taisho watched as Natori lowered the straps to her gown. She let it pool around her ankles, revealing her naked form to him. His eyes gleamed, but he restrained his dominant instinct to take her right there. Instead, he gazed upon her voluptuous form, drinking her in as nothing was hidden from him. Her white hair complimented her tanned skin beautifully, and the fire within her amethyst eyes made his loins burn with desire. His eyes traveled from her angelic face, to the swell of her breasts, where dark, perk nipples begged him to suckle them like a newborn child. Still his eyes lowered her slim, toned stomach gained from her days of harsh training and a proper diet, and down to the larger swell of her hips that were well rounded and hinted to the round, toned ass he wanted the pleasure of smacking until red. Her legs were as toned as the rest of her, and her feet were delicate-looking, but held strength. His eyes traveled back up to her freshly shaved core that sat nicely between her upper thighs. The width of her proved that she would indeed be able to take him fully, and she was wet with desire. Her juices looked simply delectable glistening between her lower lips and rubbing slightly against her upper thighs as she began to close the distance. He watched her walk towards him, and he felt his heart thumping in his chest, beating harder the closer she came. By the time she within arms' reach, he was panting. Since when had he become so desperate? No other rendered him as such. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and Natori ran her hands through his scalp. Tremors shot down his back, and he arched slightly at the sensation.

"Will you lie down for me?" She asked, and he obliged.

This must have been what his father meant by being surprised. His mind was foggy, and he found himself enjoying his position as Natori straddled his waist. She learned down and kissed him gently, before tracing his jawline with her tongue. He bit his lip when she began kissing his neck, leaving small hickeys everywhere. His breath caught when she traced the vein in his neck, and she smiled. "I see I've found it…" She smirked before biting down. Hard. Inu No Taisho's hips jerked forward and his back arched. He was used to being in control, he had no idea he'd be this sensitive as a submissive. Natori sucked the spot hard, and she felt him twitch beneath her.

"Natori…" He sighed, letting his eyes clench shut. That would surely leave a mark, but he didn't care as she began to kiss him lower. She traced kisses and left marks on his chest. Her fingers brushed across his nipples lightly, and he shuddered as the sensations traveled straight to his manhood. Still Natori trailed lower, letting her tongue travel over his abs and run across his waistline where his pants covered the rest. She began rubbing her hand on the bulge in his pants, and sweat broke out all over Inu No Taisho's body. Chills shot through his back, and he shuddered with a small grunt. This was the most wondrous torture he had ever experienced. He gasped when Natori freed his erection, and his eyes widened in realization. "Tori… Y-you don't—

He cried out when Natori engulfed his manhood suddenly. Her mouth was so wet and silky. Natori closed her eyes and pulled back, licking from his shaft to his tip and then swirling her tongue around it. Although she was a virgin, her sisters had taught her every detail about pleasuring a man. Engulfing him once more, she bobbed her head up and down slowly. One of her hands gripped his tense thigh, and the other hand had begun to rub his testicles gently.

"Ah~ Holy fuck…" Inu No Taisho called out, his mouth twitching upwards in satisfaction.

Natori looked up at him to see his reactions, but she closed her eyes upon seeing his erotic face. He was too handsome for his own good. When her sisters were telling her this she thought it was gross, but in this moment, she found herself enjoying it. She was enjoying both Inu No Taisho's moans of pleasure, and his taste. She enjoyed the lewd aura she presented him, and she enjoyed rendering him as he did her. She moaned at the act, listening to his deep, melodic voice groaning lewd words and her name. She opened her eyes once more, her orbs lidded at how hot she had become. Inu No Taisho had slung an arm over his eyes, depriving her of fully seeing his face, but his voice still gave her a pretty good idea.

"Ah fuck~ don't stop… Natori~"

Flushing even more, Natori relaxed her tongue and began to deep throat him. Inu No Taisho cried out, and his back arched. He never knew something so common could feel so good. His other pets had given him oral pleasure as well, but never was it as good as this. Perhaps it was the fact that she obviously enjoyed what she was doing, or perhaps it was the fact that it was her. Whatever it was he honestly didn't care, just as long as she didn't stop. Tremors and chills overwhelmed him, and the coil in his stomach became dangerously close to snapping.

"I'm so close~ please Tori d-don't fucking stop!" Inu No Taisho pleaded.

Natori whimpered as she quickened her pace, and Inu No Taisho's pants became more ragged until the coil harshly snapped. Inu No Taisho's hips bucked, and his orgasm hit him like a freight train. He moaned Natori's name and rid his orgasm out. She kept her mouth still, taking all that he gave until he relaxed with a soft groan. Natori pulled away fully, and Inu No Taisho looked at her. She took that opportunity to swallow his essence, and his lidded eyes widened. She winked seductively, and Inu No Taisho smirked as his head lolled back.

' _Best. Advice. Ever.'_


	10. Chapter 10

Natori's eyes fluttered open just as the sun broke through the sky. She found herself within Inu No Taisho's room, and she sat up slowly. She remembered her and Inu No Taisho resting in the cave for a while, and redressing and coming back to the mansion. They had fallen asleep in each other's arms, but when she woke up, he wasn't there. Sliding out of bed, Natori looked around the room. She noticed the balcony doors were open, and made her way over to them. Inu No Taisho was leaning on the railing, looking into the sky quietly. She could feel that his aura was peaceful, but sad. It was confirmed when she saw him wipe something off of his cheek. She wanted to ask if he were ok, but she didn't want to disturb him at the same time.

"Do not worry… I will be fine…" He told her without turning.

Natori crossed her arms and lowered her head. She leaned against the doorframe of the balcony, letting him know that she was there, but would still give him his space.

"I've… Been pondering your words last night… Do you remember what you asked me?" Inu No Taisho spoke.

"What did you think that your parents were thinking?" Natori answered softly, walking out onto the balcony and standing beside him. She looked up at him, and wiped away the tears that slid down his face.

He sliced his eyes at her, and she pulled back and bit her lip. He turned to her fully, and pulled her into his arms. Natori wrapped her arms around her waist.

"How long have you been out here?" She asked him.

"I woke up not too long after we came back from the cave… I needed to think, and the balcony is my usual thinking spot."

Natori pulled back immediately. "Oh! I'm sorry! I should not have disturbed you like this."

Inu No Taisho pulled her back to him. "It's fine… I need the comfort… I think… He's happy with me. I wanted to be just like him when I was younger, and I think I accomplished that. There are some things he's disappointed with however. He would have never kidnapped someone's daughters because of a lie… But he understands… I've hated liars since I was a child. I got into many fights because people lied to me… My father knew that trait would never change, but I think he sees the good that came out of it."

" _I love you."_ Natori whispered suddenly, and Inu No Taisho's eyes widened.

His heart began to throb in his chest, and he tightened his grip on her. He buried his face into her shoulder, and Natori's eyes widened at what she had just revealed. She tried to pull away, but Inu No Taisho wouldn't let her. Instead, he fisted his hand into her hair and gently tilted her head back before kissing her passionately, letting his actions tell her what words couldn't explain. Tears began to slide down Natori's cheeks, and they finally pulled back for air. Inu No Taisho wiped the tears from her eyes with a smile, which then turned into a frown.

Natori wrinkled her brow. "What's wrong?" She asked.

Inu No Taisho sighed. "There's… There's something you must know… About Jasiris… Akiko asked me to wait until he returned but… I can't. I can't sit here and watch you and your sisters grieve over someone who… Deserved what happened to him."

Natori's eyes widened and she felt that familiar bubbling of anger that always came when someone insulted her family. However, something told her that she needed to hear him out. So instead of verbally attacking him, she nodded her head. "Alright… I'll listen to what you have to say. But my sisters need to hear it too."

"Of course."

Inu No Taisho had called a private meeting, consisting of only him, his sons, and their pets. They had been filled in on the situation, and both men dreaded having to tell their pets the truth. Natori sat between Kagome and Rin, and all three were nervous about the information they were about to receive. They were holding each other's hands, and their eyes held both fear and uncertainty.

"Thank you all for coming in a timely manner. I understand that what I'm about to tell you might risk the relationship we've built… But it must be done. Jasiris wasn't the man you thought he was. I know that you all knew of his gambling problem… But there was more… Enough that his death was actually requested."

Kagome's eyes narrowed. "His death was requested? By whom?"

InuYasha sighed. "… Your parents."

The three girls were floored by this new revelation, and Kagome shook her head. "Why would my parents want Jasiris dead!? They didn't even know him!"

"Or so you thought." InuYasha replied smoothly.

Inu No Taisho reached behind him, and pulled out a picture. He slid it down the table, and the girls looked at it with astonishment. It was a picture of their parents, along with Inu No Taisho and… Jasiris.

"Kagome… Your parents' death was a product of foul play, not sickness. Rin, your parents' misfortune was achieved through cruel means and false intentions. Tori… Those rouge youkai… Were paid to do what they did." Inu No Taisho told them.

Natori's heart clenched and she looked to her sisters. Kagome was frozen, and the lights in her eyes wavered as she processed the information given to her. Rin had tears streaming down her face, and her fist was clenched tight over her heart. Natori took a shuttering breath, and she felt her eyes bleeding red once more. The tears began to fall from her face, and she looked up at Inu No Taisho with hate-filled eyes. She searched his mind for any signs of untruth… But found none.

Kagome spoke then, her voice no higher than a whisper. "… He's not lying… Is he? He's telling us the truth right now…"

Rin glared at her elder sister. "How can you just accept what they're saying so easily!? Who knows Jasiris better than us!? He would _never_ do that!"

Kagome glared right back. "I can accept it so easily because of the fucking picture! I was in the photography club in school! I know photo shop when I see it and _that_ , is _not_ fake!"

"There are memories…" Natori mumbled shakily. "Memories I made myself forget… We _all_ have them…"

Kagome and Rin lowered their heads, all remembering the very things they wanted to so badly forget.

"Jasiris took my virginity…" Kagome whispered, making both Natori and Rin turn to her. "H-he told me… That if I didn't… That he'd toss us all out… He said… That we should grateful for taking us in… That without him… We'd all be either dead or struggling in the streets… Th-that I should be honored to have him as my first… I-I didn't want you all to be thrown out… So I… I…" Kagome covered her face, and both of her sisters stood and hugged her tightly.

"What the fuck…!? Why didn't you tell me!?" Natori cried, holding onto Kagome as if her very life depended on it.

"That's why you couldn't walk that time…" Rin whispered in horror.

"Please… Please tell me he didn't do anything to you two!" Kagome exclaimed, looking up at her sister through her teary eyes.

Rin looked away. "No… He just fondled me… Tori, what about you?"

Natori bit her lip. "He told me that I was too ugly for him to lust after… But he's slapped me around a few times… Heh, he even broke a bottle across my head… He told me that I was weak… That I was stupid… That all I would ever be good for is being his punching bag… He strangled me one night… And one time when he was drunk he grabbed a knife and started cutting me… I wanted to fight back… But I thought of him as my savior… I thought that if I fought back that would throw all of us onto the street… So I let him abuse me…"

InuYasha growled. "The bastard was a menace! How the hell were you friends with him!?"

Inu No Taisho scoffed. "Please. I never liked him. I was only cordial because the rest of my friends asked me to be."

Sesshomaru sighed. "Do you all understand now why we took you away? Jasiris' loan was just an excuse."

Natori's eyes resumed their usual amethyst, and she nodded, as did Rin and Kagome.

Kagome turned to Natori. "Is that why you're so self-conscious now?"

Natori nodded. "Yeah… We were so in denial… But I would have _never_ guessed that Jasiris paid off youkai to murder my parents! That bastard!"

"But my question is why…? If Jasiris were friends with our parents… Why would he orchestrate your parents' deaths? And why would he ruin my parents? And the stories about how he found us… Those were lies? He's not the good Sumerian he portrayed himself to be."

"Why now?" Kagome asked. "Why tell us this now? Of all times!"

"Because…" InuYasha blushed. "Things are getting pretty serious… And m personally, I got sick of you shedding tears for some monster who doesn't deserve it."

Natori stood to her suddenly. "I'm going for a walk." She said as she left the room. She walked down the hall with her head lowered. She crossed her arms as she made her way briskly towards the gardens.

' _You would let him replace your love for me with hatred?'_ A voice asked.

Natori turned to the sound, and her eyes widened. Standing before her, wearing the same clothes he wore that fateful day. Blood covered his shirt, and she could see that he's throat had been harshly slit. His translucent body glowed with a light all souls possessed.

Natori's eyes narrowed. "What do you want? Jasiris."


	11. Chapter 11

" _Aww come on Tori! Are you really going to let them taint your mind like that? Are you seriously going to let them tarnish everything I did for you three?" Jasiris asked incredulously._

Natori laughed humorlessly. "Yes, because Kagome would lie about something that serious! Rin would lie about you fondling her! And I would lie about you abusing me! And you know how I _know_ they're not lying? Because even without my powers Kagome quoted your favorite saying. _'If it wasn't for me you and your sisters would be on the streets! Without me you three would be struggling to survive! You should be grateful!'_ You used that same phrase _every time_ you wanted something! And then you erased our memories of how horrible you really are! You can't lie anymore… I see you for who you truly are…"

Jasiris laughed. _"Hm. You're more powerful than I thought you were. But of course you would be, given as to who your parents were… I guess my_ training _you really paid off. Oh but wait… You haven't awoken yet have you? Guess not."_

"You really shouldn't open your mouth. You make yourself sound even more idiotic than usual. I also guess you're weaker than I thought you'd be… And you're a coward! I know what you did to my parents! And Kagome and Rin know too! What kind of bastard betrays his friends like that? And had you have looked, Sherlock, you would have seen the bloomed rose on my face. But I was never your type anyway. No, _you_ helpless little girls who do things out of guilt!" Natori's hands began to glow, and her aura began to crackle angrily. "You were sick while you were alive, and that hasn't changed now that you're dead. I'm just glad we had this encounter, because now I see you for who you are. A sick, abusive, pedophile!"

Jasiris growled. _"Tormenting you is going to be so much fun… Who else can see me but you?"_

"I can." A voice called, and Natori turned to see her father closing the distance between them.

Jasiris' eyes widened, and he stepped back when Akiko reached Natori.

Akiko put an arm around her and glared hatefully at Jasiris. "Ugh. I thought dead people stayed dead. Why is your bitch ass pestering my daughter? You want your soul destroyed too?"

" _I have unfinished business with_ my _daughters."_

"You were _never_ any father for us!" A new voice screamed.

Natori looked to see Kagome and Rin closing the distance between them. Inu No Taisho and his sons stood outside the door, watching everything intently. Kagome and Rin reached their sister, and stood by her side as all three girls glared at Jasiris.

"Taking us away from you was the best thing that happened to us! We see you for what you are now. I don't care what unfinished business you have, we don't want to have anything to do with you!" Kagome told him with enough venom in her voice to kill an elephant.

Their collective glares were unwavering, and Jasiris crossed his arms. His soul faded away, and Natori sighed. She turned to her sisters, and both girls nodded before Natori stormed away. After everything they had been through, she couldn't believe that he actually thought that she would welcome his presence. Rolling her eyes, Natori walked out into the plaza. The soldiers were on the far side of the plaza training, while the other royal families were sitting comfortably within the gazebo. Natori made sure to steer clear of them as she walked over to the stone bench that overlooked the lake. She sat down and ran a claw through her hair. She didn't understand how someone could make another person miserable. It was as if they were punishing an innocent bystander for the crimes of another. They hadn't done anything to warrant such harsh punishments, and though she knew that she had to forgive him, she would never trust him ever again. Then again, she had no reason to trust a spirit. Yes she was upset, but she would get over it. Natori would be damned if she let a dead person control her.

"You ok?" Akiko asked as he sat down beside her.

Natori waved her hand dismissively. "I'm fine. I refuse to allow a corpse to have power over me. Yes I'm upset right now, but I'll get over it. He was a terrible father who loved to take advantage of us. That's the truth. He did horrific things to us and then erased our memories. It is what it is with that situation. Now tell me, why were you gone for so long?"

Akiko nodded and lifted the pouch that was slung around his shoulder. Rummaging through it, he pulled out a black choker with a black rose charm hanging off of it. He clamped it around Natori's neck and smiled. "This necklace was specially made to suppress your miko abilities to a more manageable level. As you develop in your abilities the necklace will gradually release more and more of your miko powers until you have no trouble managing it by yourself. But until then, this necklace will have to suffice."

Natori nodded, feeling more comfortable with her new abilities. She looked up suddenly and saw Inu No Taisho walking into the plaza. Their eyes met, and Natori looked away with a blush. Their conversation from earlier that day returned. She had told him that she loved him. Natori knew it to be true, but had she confessed her true feelings too soon? His kiss… She touched her own lips in remembrance. That kiss had been different from the others. It told her everything, and yet nothing. Inu No Taisho was a lot more experienced than her. What if he didn't really feel the same? And he was just trying to let her down gently. Natori lowered her head. She was so stupid. Of course that was it. She knew she should have known that she would never be anything more than an outlet to him.

"Hi Akiko! Can Rin and I talk to Natori really quick? It's very important." Kagome's voice asked.

Natori looked up and saw both of her sisters standing before her. She stood and walked into the palace with them, and she can sense the overwhelming aura of sadness and confusion. When they were far enough so that no one could hear them, they turned to each other.

Kagome sighed. "Let's get this off of our chests. We're all in love, and we all know they're playing us. So with that being said… I think we need to leave. Tonight. We'll make an excuse that we haven't spent time together in a while and we want to have a little sister bond sleepover. We'll get ready and sneak out."

Natori lowered her head. "But what if they actually love us? And we leaving hurts them?"

Rin shrugged. "It's worth the risk. At least we'll know right?"

Natori nodded. "Alright… Let's do this."

That night, the girls told their partners their excuse, and as expected, they graciously allowed it. The girls were allowed to be in a room on the second floor of the palace so that they wouldn't disturb anyone sleeping. They washed up, and pulled on all black outfits. Kagome wore a black tank top with black jeggings and black tennis shoes. Rin wore a form-fitting black long sleeved shirt with black shorts and black tennis shoes. Natori wore a black long sleeve crop top with black shorts and black combat boots. Their hair was tied up, and they had backpacks on.

Kagome sighed. "Ready?"

Both girls nodded, and they left out of the room. It was midnight, and they knew that the servants were all asleep for the night. Quietly, they tip-toed through the palace until they got to the back door. They knew guards were stationed at certain parts of the palace, and they made sure not to run into them. Slipping out, the sisters waited until they were out on the street before sprinting as far as they possibly could. There was an abandoned hospital not far from the palace, and they had decided to lay low there for a few days before going to their old home and taking Jasiris' car. They would leave the country and get back to their lives. Three enraged roars made chilled their blood.

"Get to the hospital! Quickly!" Kagome exclaimed as they ran as fast as possible. They had to gain as much distance as possible before Inu No Taisho and his sons came after them.

Meanwhile, Inu No Taisho, InuYasha, and Sesshomaru had gone to check on their lovers, only to find that they were gone. Nothing but a note was left.

' _To Inu No Taisho, InuYasha, and Sesshomaru,_

 _If you manage to find this letter we are gone. We have no intentions of coming back. We're sorry if this upsets you all, but we refuse to be played with like toys and then tossed aside when you grow tired of us. We're sure you all will find new pets soon enough._

 _Goodbye forever,_

 _Kagome, Natori, and Rin'_

The note burned as Inu No Taisho's poison disintegrated it. He looked to his sons, and could tell that both were angry. InuYasha was visibly upset, and while Sesshomaru still held that poker face, his eyes spoke hurt and rage. Their eyes slowly bled red, and with an enraged roar, they charged after their wayward women. Though Inu No Taisho did understand where the girls were coming from, he was enraged that they couldn't at least talk to them about it. Jasiris made them insecure, and it was that insecurity that made them run away. Even so, he couldn't tolerate it. They would find them, and they would answer for this. That, he would make sure of.


	12. Chapter 12

The three girls ran to the hospital as fast as they could. When they got there, they went through the back door and closed it. They moved furniture against it and sighed.

"Oh my God… They're gonna kill us! Did you hear how enraged they sounded!?" Rin asked frantically.

"Yeah… We need to get to front entrance of the hospital. That would be the least suspected tactic." Kagome said.

Natori crossed her arms in thought, as per usual. "Perhaps… But we have to consider the amount of time we spent both with our partners, we know them, which is an advantage yes, but they also know us… Which could prove to be our downfall if we're not careful… So in order to throw them off of our trail, we need to do something uncharacteristic of ourselves."

"So we have to be those horror movie idiots that walk towards death?" Rin said.

The girls giggled, but Natori sighed soon after. "Yeah, we've thrown ourselves into a deadly game of cat and mouse, and if the mice, us, don't want to end up dead, then we have to figure this out, and we have to figure it out quick."

Natori's back suddenly went rigid. "They're here! Let's go!"

Running out of what they assumed was the basement, the girls found themselves out in a hallway. The sound of a door being broke down was loud within the abandoned building, and the fear was trying desperately to bubble out of them. But they couldn't afford emotions like fear, not now.

"What do we do!?" Rin asked.

"I would normally suggest running into one of the rooms and hiding until they passed by, but since we're being uncharacteristic, let's take the stairs!" Kagome said.

"Good thinking. I can hear them coming up the stairs! Rin quick! Create a diversion so that they don't immediately expect us going up the stairs! It'll also hide the sound of our footsteps! Hurry!" Natori told Rin.

The girls ran up the first flight of stairs so that they wouldn't be seen. Rin then telekinetically opened the door of the room in the middle of the hall and slammed it closed, causing a loud noise and ring to resound throughout the building. The girls quickly made their way up the rest of the stairs and were running down another hall before the sound faded away.

"Great thinking Rin! To use the door in the middle of the hallway was genius!" Natori complimented her quietly.

Rin smiled. "Thanks, I was thinking about what you said about our spending time with them, and Sesshomaru isn't easily fooled. He would notice something off about the furthest door on the hall being slammed. It's not often that he lets his emotions cloud his rationality."

Natori nodded. "You're right. In that regard, he and Taisho are alike. He rarely lets his emotions get the better of him, and even when they seem to overflow… He _always_ has control. He's one of the greatest warriors I've ever come to know, and if we make one false move we'll be caught."

Kagome sighed fondly. "InuYasha isn't anything like that. He deals with both youkai and human emotions, and is often thinking irrationally. I kinda wish they were all like him, that way we could fool them easily. Knowing InuYasha, he's too riled up to even think straight, and would be the first one charging into random rooms and tearing them apart looking for us."

Natori smirked. "It would be easier… But you know I've always loved a challenge."

The girls made many uncharacteristic twists and turns before they stopped to rest. The hospital was like a maze; surely they wouldn't be able to find them right? Footsteps chilled their blood to ice, and they ran into the closest room there was.

"How the hell are they finding us so easily!?" Rin exclaimed quietly.

Kagome facepalmed. "They're dogs. I totally forgot about that!"

Natori groaned in annoyance. "I did too… Fuck!"

"Wait!" Rin exclaimed suddenly. "Listen, just bear with me for a moment ok?" Upon seeing both girls nod, Rin continued. "Ok listen, we've been running throughout the night sweating in these clothes right?"

"Yes…" Both girls confirmed.

"Natori," Rin continued with glee. "How far are they?"

"They're on the floor below us." Natori replied.

"Ok good! I say we strip out of these clothes and leave them here! We'll even put them in different spots of the room to make it seem like we're hiding! It'll throw them off of our trail and it'll give us time to bail! Its good right!?" Rin asked.

Kagome took a deep breath while Natori was gaping. "Rin… That's brilliant!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Pure genius." Natori replied.

Of course the two older sisters weren't surprised that Rin was smart. It was just that Rin never really did well under pressure, and the fact that she could figure out such a brilliant tactic showed that… She was growing. Kagome and Natori smiled endearingly before stripping down to their undergarments. Natori wiped the rest of her sweat off on her clothes and then placed them in a hiding spot. Kagome and Rin did the same, and before the Inuyoukai could make it up the stairs, they were gone. They had run back down the steps and onto the first floor. Before them were a set of double doors. Stepping through, they expected to see the front lobby that showed the way out, but they had actually stumbled upon the cafeteria. There were plates and bowls on the tables, as well as dirty, rusted silverware and mold-covered objects that can only be assumed as very spoiled food sticking on them. Rin shuddered, and Natori walked over to one of the tables.

"It's as if they were evacuated… There's still food on the plates…" Natori murmured gently, crossing her arms in thought again.

Kagome shrugged. "Eh, we've got time. Let's explore this a bit, see what we find."

Both Natori and Rin nodded, and the trio spread out to explore the cafeteria. Rin looked around the cafeteria while Kagome was in the kitchen. Natori had found a door that led to an office, and she was currently leaning against the desk reading through the files. The hospital's name was printed on the paper. Mercy hospital, home of the mentally disabled… Mentally disabled? That couldn't be right.

"Rin! Kagome! Come here!" Natori called.

Both girls walked into the office curiously, closing the distance when Natori waved them over. "Look at this." Natori prompted.

"… Mentally disabled? Like… A mental hospital?" Rin asked.

"No… I think… This was an insane asylum." Kagome whispered.

"Whoa… Is this the list of people who were here?" Rin asked.

"Yeah, but this list isn't recently, this was before we were even born." Natori sighed, reading through it.

Their eyes suddenly widened, and their blood ran colder than anything they had ever experienced. Kagome covered her mouth as not to vomit, while Rin fell to her knees. Natori was seemingly frozen in place, and neither girl noticed the three large figures standing before them. Inu No Taisho thought he would still be able to keep his anger, but upon seeing how genuinely horrified they looked, he knew he didn't stand a chance. He watched as the three girls looked up at them, and he looked to see that he sons were in the same predicament as he. He turned his gaze back to Natori, who was holding a piece of paper in her trembling hand. She righted her posture, and Inu No Taisho watched her trembling form close the distance between them. She was usually so beautiful to him, but this time… No… She was petrified, and it wasn't because of them. She wordlessly gave him to the paper, before her legs gave out. Of course he caught her in his arms, and could then feel just how hard she had been trembling. The girl was practically shaking with fear! Inu No Taisho watched as his sons rushed over to their respectful lover. InuYasha rubbed Kagome's back while Sesshomaru helped Rin up. They wrapped their coats around them, and InuYasha pulled Kagome close while Sesshomaru searched Rin's eyes for the source of her fear. Inu No Taisho then remembered the paper Natori had given him. Looking over it, his eyes widened at the new piece of information that landed in his lap.

"Jasiris…"

"What about him?" InuYasha asked.

"This is an abandoned insane asylum, and Jasiris was one of the patients."

"What!?" InuYasha exclaimed.

"Hm. It explains a lot," Sesshomaru said. "We should look around for anything else that would maybe explain why he was here."

"You are correct." Inu No Taisho uttered. He looked to Natori's seemingly paralyzed form and sighed. "But we must get them home and in bed first… I think this revelation is all the punishment they need."

Both sons nodded and took the girls out of the hospital. Upon arriving home, they took them to their rooms. Each youkai washed and dressed their lover before putting them in bed. With a promise of returning, the Inuyoukai left the mansion and returned to the hospital to search for more documents concerning Jasiris.

 _ **A/N: Sorry for the wait everyone, and sorry if this isn't as good as my other chapters.**_


	13. Chapter 13

"I see that you have awoken." Sesshomaru said as Rin's eyes fluttered opened the next day. She looked to see that he was fully dressed, as per usual whenever she awoke. Sesshomaru was up with the crack of dawn, and though she herself was also an early riser, she knew she wouldn't be up that early. The only way Sesshomaru would sleep later was after one of their nights together, which had apparently been a first.

"Yeah…" Rin confirmed, sitting up in bed slowly. Her head was throbbing, and she felt like she hadn't slept at all. Even so, she rubbed a hand over her face.

"Rest."

"I have."

"You lie. Your body is still sluggish, and there is a pressure in your head. You must rest. There is medicine and water on your bedside, take it." Sesshomaru told her, and Rin smiled gently. One would think that Sesshomaru was just as cold-hearted and calculating as the other Inuyoukai of his clan, however, if they simply searched in the right place, they would find their assumptions untrue. Sesshomaru was a tricky one to read, seemingly never breaking that perfect poker face. However, as Rin had come to realize, they were simply looking in the wrong place. Sesshomaru may have perfected taming the emotion in his face, but he still had far to go in taming it in his eyes. That's right, Sesshomaru's eyes revealed his true feelings every time. At first it was hard to tell, but now, to Rin, there was no mistaking. The golden orbs of his inquisitive eyes would burn and harden with rage whenever disrespected his father, brother, or her. The color in them would dull a bit when he was sad, and sparkle like molten gold when aroused. The only it would show plainly was whenever someone pushed him over the edge. His sclera would bleed red, and his irises would dilate and turn a hauntingly beautiful cyan color. He would then proceed to tear the offender to shreds. The only people who could read him better than Rin herself was his brother InuYasha, and his father Inu No Taisho. Rin soon lost herself within his eyes, causing her to often say things she didn't mean to say.

"You're so beautiful…" Rin sighed wistfully, making Sesshomaru's eyes widen. He looked to her through the mirror, and then turned to face her fully. His eyes were shimmering, which only happened whenever he looked at her. There were no words for what they shared. Sesshomaru closed the distance between them and sat down on the bed. He cupped her cheek wordlessly, and Rin placed her hand on his with a soft smile.

"I'm sorry…" She told him.

Sesshomaru pecked her lips. "Do not worry over such things. All is well. What you all discovered was… More than enough reprimanding. But I must know… Why do you believe yourself to be worthless?"

Rin sighed, and then looked away. "… Because I'm human… Compare to you… I'm feeble. I'm weak. I can't comprehend the simplest things… Those girls you were with… They're gorgeous… Flawless… And yet… You chose me… Someone who isn't worthy of standing by your side…"

Silence.

Rin looked up, and her eyes widened. Sesshomaru glared at her with a hatred that could consume the world. His red eyes narrowed, and then closed. He took a few deep breaths, and then opened them once more. The red in his eyes were gone, but his markings were still jagged. He was still pissed.

"You hold no comprehension of the beauty within you. There was a time when I would have agreed with your previous statement. But now… I realize how false that is. You are not feeble. I have witnessed you and your sisters helping anyone who required such assistance without asking for anything in return. You are not weak. I have witnessed you hold your own against trained youkai that should have been able to subdue you in a manner of seconds. You are one of the smartest beings I have ever encountered. I have witnessed you explain things to youkai whose minds are supposed to be 'superior' to that of a human. You have taught me many things about humans and what it is to be human… You have taught me compassion, you have taught me love, you have taught me… Courage. I have witnessed you stand up to youkai who insults your sisters. I have witnessed you stand up to _me_ concerning your sisters. For a time… I could not accept InuYasha for what he was, and there were many times in which I have tried to eliminate him. But you… You taught me how to truly love him. I see you, Rin."

Tears were streaming down Rin's face, and she tackled Sesshomaru in a big hug. Their lips met with a passion with seared Sesshomaru's senses, and he knew he would be late that morning. The shimmering in his eyes never left, and as they surrendered themselves over to the burning passion within them, Rin knew that it was love.


	14. Chapter 14

Kagome too hadn't gotten proper rest. It was late, but she could no longer sleep. She had awoken not too long after InuYasha returned from wherever he went. There was an uncomfortable silence between them, but Kagome didn't dare break it. She didn't trust her own voice; neither did she have any idea as to what she could possibly say. She was sitting up in bed with her arms around her knees.

"Why aren't you asleep?" InuYasha asked as he walked out of the bathroom.

"Because I can't sleep anymore." Kagome sighed, pulling her knees tighter.

InuYasha leaned against his dresser. "If you three hadn't have ran away you wouldn't have found out that Jasiris was a mental patient."

"Fuck you." Kagome hissed, turning her head from him.

"I'm only telling the truth…" InuYasha said as he closed the distance. He sat down on the bed and sighed. "But, I think that you deserved to know."

"Know what?" Kagome scoffed. "That my 'father' was some sadistic lunatic!? Finding that out did nothing but deepen the mystery. I thought I had everything figured out, only to find out that nothing makes sense… When we found that list… I was supposed to be the one who held my sisters together. But I couldn't even find the strength to stand up. All of the years I spent trying to myself strong for my sisters… And it was something as trivial as a list of names that made me crumple. All of that time thinking I was so strong only to find out just how weak I truly am."

"Stop it. I don't like it when you downplay yourself like that."

"Like what?" Kagome asked, looking at him. InuYasha's face had hardened, and she could tell right away that he was angry. InuYasha could be a real asshole when he wanted to be. But he was also very kind and protective. He had recently opened up to her about his childhood. He was bullied as a kid because he was a hanyou, and it made him hate himself for a while. He couldn't understand what he had done that was so wrong that people had to degrade him. His own brother even hated him for a time. It was different now, but InuYasha still resented Sesshomaru a bit. He had even hated his father for a while, but he understood that his father had actually loved his mother.

"Like you're some weak, worthless fool… No one is worthless… Especially you. You're none of those things. You mean everything to me… It's why I got so mad when you left."

Kagome's eyes narrowed. "You can't blame me InuYasha! It's not like you gave a reason not to feel inferior that girl you were always with!"

InuYasha sighed. "Kikyo. Look, she's just a friend of mine. We had a thing long ago but that ended with her liking a man named Naraku more than she liked me. And what I felt for her… Is nothing compared to how I feel about you."

"I love you InuYasha." Kagome sighed.

InuYasha cupped her face with a smile. "I love you too. But I am still really pissed about you leaving so… Tomorrow you get no kisses."

Kagome's shoulders slouched.

"Ok fine… You can get kisses."

Kagome threw her arms around him with a happy laugh.

InuYasha sighed. "You're so spoiled. Do you think you can get some sleep now?"

"If we can stay like this… Yes." Kagome yawned.

InuYasha pulled Kagome on top of him, and tucked her under his chin. Her head lied on top of his chest, and she listened to the strong, steady drum his heartbeat until she fell asleep. InuYasha stroked her hair gently, he could never be mad at Kagome for long. She helped him through a lot of things, things he never thought he would be able to let go of. Kagome was far stronger than she gave herself credit for, and he would spend eternity showing her just how much she meant to him. He held her throughout the night, and when morning came, he let her sleep in. He was currently standing in the dining hall listening to his father converse with another lord. Sesshomaru was unusually late, but he could figure out what that delay was. Looking to Inu No Taisho, he could tell that he was worried. Though he was smiling and talking, he could see it in his eyes. He was worried about Natori. He knew that his father loved the white haired beauty, and for his sake, InuYasha hoped that Natori fretted better than Kagome and possibly Rin.


	15. Chapter 15

It was late in the afternoon when Natori finally awoke. She had been asleep for so long and yet still managed not to get any rest. She dragged herself out of bed and did her morning routine before dressing herself in a simple red tank top, white shorts, and red shoes. She pulled her hair into a tight bun and then left the room. The horrid dreams she had wouldn't stop replaying themselves, and Natori growled in utter annoyance. She knew this would happen as soon as she read his name, but she hated it nonetheless. As she passed, both the servants and Yakuza members steered clear. Some of the Yakuza members had witnessed her and her sisters take most of them down, and knew very well not to mess with their leader's lover.

Natori walked inside and noticed that everyone else was also outside. Kagome and Rin were sparring, as we Inu No Taisho and Akiko. Sesshomaru was sitting under a shaded tree with his nose in a book. Inuyasha was jogging around the koi pond, and the other royals were sitting under the gazebo conversing amongst themselves. She sighed dejectedly, but stepped out on the grass nonetheless. She wanted to be alone, and there were other places to do just that. So Natori walked over to the farthest tree in the large courtyard and sat behind it so that no one would see her. She looked up at the sky and sighed. She loved and hated learning things; loved it because it made her wiser, and hated it because when it was something that would negatively impact her life she overthought it.

' _This is bullshit!'_ Natori angrily thought as she stared up at the swaying clouds. _'I bet those are laughing at me right now. Fuck you cloud.'_

"Are you alright?" A voice asked, and she looked up to see Taiyo, the northern lord, whose wife had called her an abomination.

Natori crossed her arms. "Yeah I'm fine."

"Hm. I doubt it. Your voice is very forced and clipped. Has something happened between you and Inu No Taisho?" Taiyo asked, sitting down beside her.

Natori sighed. "Nothing like that, I just wish to be alone."

"You're a lovely young woman. Much too lovely to be wearing such a frown. Inu No Taisho should ashamed to ignore you like this."

Natori rubbed her temples in annoyance. She wasn't fooled, Taiyo had an underlying agenda, and if he didn't move they both would be in trouble. Natori looked away, but Taiyo grabbed her chin and turned her head to face him once more. She slapped his hand away with a roll of her eyes and stood to her feet. "Listen, I don't know what kind of girl you thought I was but you've gotten me confused with someone else. Just because you're a lord doesn't mean I'll tolerate you putting your hands all over me. Now please leave me be."

Natori turned to leave, but Taiyo yanked her arm. "You should be overjoyed that an abomination like you even has my attention!"

Natori's eyes bled red, and she slammed her fist into Taiyo's nose. A sickening 'pop' was heard as he landed on the ground, and he looked up at her in disbelief. _"Never touch me without permission you disgusting swine herd."_

"What's going on here?" A deep, angered voice asked.

Both parties looked up into the stone cold face of Inu No Taisho. The other occupants had stopped to watch.

"Well?" Inu No Taisho asked, crossing his arms.

Taiyo screwed up. "My lord! She asked me to come over here and then begged me sleep with her! I told her no and that she belonged solely to you and she got mad and broke my nose!"

Inu No Taisho was silent for a minute, and then he began to rub his forehead vigorously, as if trying to get something off. He then looked at his hand, and repeated the process before turning to Akiko. "Hey, Kiko."

"What's up?"

"Do I have 'dumbass' written on my forehead?" Inu No Taisho asked, cocking his head in confusion.

Akiko crossed his arms and squinted his eyes, as if he were really trying to look. He shrugged after a bit and shook his head. "Not anywhere I can see. Can you see it?" He asked InuYasha, who in turn shook his head.

Inu No Taisho crossed his arms in wonder. "Huh. You see I thought I must have it written there because why else would Taiyo think that I'd be stupid enough to believe that bullshit story?"

Akiko simply shrugged. "I don't know. Must have been disappearing, reappearing ink. I'll let you know if it pops back up."

"Thanks. Anyway, not only can I smell your deceit, but I saw the whole thing. I want you and your mate out of my house. Immediately." Inu No Taisho growled at him.

Taiyo snarled, and then turned his glare on Natori. "This isn't over." And with that, he and his mate departed.

"Are you ok?" Inu No Taisho asked, cupping Natori's cheek.

She smacked his hand away. "I'm fine." Natori growled, walking off.

Inu No Taisho went to follow her, but a sudden question made him stop in his tracks.

"Where'd Akiko go?" InuYasha asked.

"You're right… He was just right here." Kagome pondered.

"Shit!" Inu No Taisho exclaimed before running off in the direction Taiyo had left from.

Natori's bangs obscured her eyes as she trudged through the forest. A million thoughts raced through her mind all at once. She didn't know where she was going. It was as if her thoughts were no longer her own, as her body would not respond. All she knew to do was walk. Her movements were slow and lifeless, as if she were a zombie.

' _Ah… I know what this is.'_ Natori thought as she trudged forward. _'Once again… My mind has cracked… I wonder for how long this time?'_

"Hey! I told you that this wasn't over!" A voice called from behind her, but Natori simply walked forward. She didn't look back, not that she could even if she wanted to. But then again she didn't have to. She knew the owner of that voice.

Taiyo.

He must've figured that she would run off, and thus waited until she was alone to make his move. She heard his enraged growl, and then he was in front of her.

Taiyo wrinkled his brow. He knew the little bitch was distraught, and so he figured that he would use that to his advantage to get into his bed. But that didn't work, instead of her being grateful for his attention; she had shunned him as if he were a filthy hanyou. The notion angered him, and so he sought to put her in her place by grabbing her. He would have never imagined the look of hatred that came over her right before she had broken his nose. But right now, at this very moment, that fire was gone. Replaced by nothing. Emptiness. It was as if her body wouldn't respond to her, and so instead of stopping in her tracks, she walked into him before trying to walk passed him. Taiyo grabbed her shoulders. "What is wrong with you!?" He asked, yet only received a blank look. He growled at her lack of response. "Insanity is it? I know the _perfect_ remedy for that." Taiyo snatched Natori by her hair, and then dragged her to the nearby river. He walked into the cold water until it reached his waist, and then pushed Natori under. He made sure to keep a tight grip around her neck to speed enough the process, and naturally, her body began to thrash slightly, but not enough to break free. He watched her eyes roll into the back of her head, and her body slouch. "Death suits you beautifully…"

Suddenly he was snatched from her.

" _Tori!"_ Kagome screamed as she and Rin ran into the river to where she floated, unmoving.

Taiyo was pulled out of the river, and thrown against a tree. He slammed against the tree and hit the ground hard. He looked up into the enraged black eyes of Akiko. Akiko rushed forward and clamped his hands around Taiyo's neck, making sure to dig his claws into his neck. He wanted to beat him to death, but he figured why not subject Taiyo to what he had just put his daughter through? Tears blurred his vision, and he blinked, letting his rage pour down his face. Akiko roared when he was pulled up, and he fought against Inu No Taisho to get back to choking Taiyo to death. But Inu No Taisho held on, not letting his friend be overtaken by his rage.

Kagome held onto a pale, unmoving Natori. She held her sister close to her chest and rocked back and forth, not letting anyone near them.

Sesshomaru was struggling to keep an enraged Rin at bay. Though she was human, the girl was insanely strong. He was surprised; he had honestly never seen Rin this angry before. Hell, he didn't even know that she could _get_ this angry. But if the roles were reversed and it was InuYasha in Natori's place, he didn't think anyone but both Akiko and his father would be able to stop him.

InuYasha held onto Kagome to make sure that she didn't move to attack Taiyo either. Reason being that Taiyo's fate rested in his father's hands, and the hell he had planned for the bastard would be all for nothing if he were dead. He had whispered such to Kagome, and that was most likely the only thing keeping her from attacking him. He looked over to see his father whispering something to Akiko, and whatever he said had been enough to stop him.

Inu No Taisho immediately let go, knowing that if he held on any longer that Akiko would shrug him off. Akiko walked over to where Kagome and Natori were, and Inu No Taisho turned to a coughing and wheezing Taiyo. He could tell that Akiko had damaged his windpipe, and when he began coughing up blood, he knew he was on a time limit. "Fuck." He sighed, walking over to Taiyo and kneeling. He placed his hand over his neck and let his regenerative ability flow through him and heal his neck both internal and external. Taiyo gave him a confused look, to which Inu No Taisho responded by breaking his jaw. _"Do not misunderstand, you sniveling imbecile. I only prolong your life so that my plans for your execution goes forth smoothly. But do not worry… Your wife shall join you."_ Inu No Taisho spat as he stood. Guards surrounded Taiyo and hauled him off, while Inu No Taisho himself looked over to see Akiko giving Natori CPR, and he rushed to her side. Kneeling, he grabbed her hand and placed it on his face.

"Please Tori… Please come back…"


	16. Chapter 16

_It was dark, but somehow, the darkness was comforting. The last thing Natori remembered was Taiyo shoving her under the cold river waters. 'So… This is death.' Natori thought to herself as she began to walk forward. It was warm, and the silence was comforting. But as she walked further, she began to hear something. It was faint, but Natori could hear it. It sounded like… Singing. Someone was singing. It was a woman, and she had a beautiful voice. It washed over Natori like a gentle breeze, and she closed her eyes with a smile as she listened. The singing got louder and louder until she thought that if she opened her eyes, the owner of the voice would be right in front of her. But when the song ended, and when she did, no one was there. Instead, another song began to play. This one was also beautiful, but sad… Hauntingly, beautifully, sad. Natori followed the sound, and soon enough, she saw a tiny light in the distance. She knew what that was. She knew she had to walk through it. Steeling herself, Natori started forward, but it was as if there was an invisible barrier blocking her way, and no matter what she did, she could not get through. Still the song played, but Natori could not go to it._

" _It is not yet your time… My daughter." A voice called._

 _Natori froze. Had she heard that right? Not the words, she heard the words clearly, but that voice… No. It couldn't be. Natori turned around, and before her stood another woman. Her long, fiery tresses coiled naturally and contrasted beautifully against her tanned skin. On top of her head sat a flower crown made up of black roses, the Sukimori symbol. Her golden eyes were as bright as she remembered, and still stared at her with love. She was as short and voluptuous as Natori, and her form was hidden by a simple long sleeved white sundress. Full lips opened into a big smile, and Natori was certain._

 _This woman… Was the fierce, beautiful, and immensely gifted, Chikara Sukimori. The original youkai-miko. Her mother._

" _Mother…" Natori whispered softly, her eyes filling with tears. "MOTHER!" She screamed out happily, running over to Chikara and hugging her tightly._

 _Chikara giggled and held onto her daughter tightly. "I see you've grown to be a beautiful young woman. You've made me so proud."_

" _Mother! I've missed you so much!" Natori exclaimed, and then pulled away sadly. "But… We cannot be together yet…"_

 _Chikara shook her head. "It is not yet your time my precious. You have so much to live for."_

 _Natori shook her head. "No I don't! I was born insane! And Jasiris did nothing but make it worse!"_

 _Chikara nodded in agreement. "Yes, but Jasiris is paying for his crimes." She pointed to the floor, and it opened up._

 _Natori looked down into it, seeing the flames dancing about. Her eyes widened at what she was witnessing. It was hell, and she could see Jasiris, screaming as the most disgusting-looking demon she had ever seen feasted upon him. The hole closed, and Natori nodded. "A rightful punishment indeed… But I do forgive him… But only because I don't want to end up where he is."_

" _You should go," Chikara told her. "It is not yet your time my dear."_

" _But… I still want to stay…" Natori sighed._

 _Chikara crossed her arms. "What of your father? Kagome? Rin? InuYasha and Sesshomaru? What would they think if you die? How would they feel?"_

 _Natori crossed her arms, but bit her lip indecisively._

 _Chikara smirked. "What of your lover? What of Inu No Taisho? How would he feel if you left him?"_

 _Natori's heart clenched at the thought of Inu No Taisho. She loved him with everything she had, and she knew that if something happened to him she would be beside herself with grief. Tears streamed down her face as she shook her head. She would never want him to hurt because of her._

" _I… Have to go back."_

 _Chikara nodded. "Exactly. Now go, but before you do… Tell your father something for me?"_

 _Natori nodded. "What is it?"_

Natori's eyes fluttered open, and she was no longer in purgatory. Now she resided within the world of the living, where that same song was playing. She looked over and saw her family, yes her family. She had grown to love every single one of them. Kagome, Rin, InuYasha, Sesshomaru, Inu No Taisho, who was not present at the moment, and of course her father. But amazed her, was the song wasn't being played on a radio. The instrumental was playing off of InuYasha's phone, and Kagome was singing. She knew that song. It was one of her favorite songs. _**'Ai Otsuka Dasuki Da Yo'**_ she didn't know who the artist was, but the song was beautiful, but the way Kagome sung it made it even more beautiful.

"I… Told you that… You had a… Beautiful voice." Natori wheezed, noting her slight inability to speak. Most likely due to both Taiyo choking her and the water that filled her lungs.

Kagome stopped singing in shock, and they all looked to her. Akiko was the first one to move, and Natori found herself trapped within his embrace. But she wouldn't have it any other way. Natori hugged him just as tightly, apologizing over and over for even thinking of leaving them.

"Father… I saw mother." Natori told him, and Akiko sat up.

"You did? How is she?" He asked.

Natori smiled. "She's fine, just fine. She's beautiful…"

Akiko's eyes filled with tears, and he smiled. "Indeed she is."

"She told me to tell you something." Natori told him.

"What is it?"

"She says that she loves her 'big, brawlic, baby.'"

Akiko laughed and cupped Natori's cheek. "Yeah, that's your mom. I'd get jealous whenever she would coddle you, and she'd turn to me and say 'Don't worry! I love my big, brawlic, baby!'"

Both father and child laughed at the memory, and Akiko helped her sit up. He sat on the edge of her bed, and smiled as Kagome and Rin squeezed Natori tightly.

"That bastard! I thought that we were too late!" Kagome cried.

"I've never wanted to kill anyone so bad in my entire life…" Rin whispered, her voice hoarse.

Natori closed her eyes, glad to have such a support system. "Sorry for scaring you all… It won't happen again."

"It better not." A new voice interjected.

The rest of the room turned to the door where Inu No Taisho stood. His arms were crossed, and his aura was seething. Wearing a black wife beater with black sweatpants, Inu No Taisho looked like every bit of the bad boy she knew him to be. Natori lowered her head. She felt worst of all for scaring Inu No Taisho. Not once, but twice. First when they left the palace, and now this.

"You guys… Can we have a moment please?" Natori asked them.

"Sure."

InuYasha and Sesshomaru stood and walked over to the bed. They ruffled Natori's hair in a brotherly fashion before grabbing their respective lover and leaving the room. Akiko kissed her forehead before he too departed.

Inu No Taisho walked over to the bed and sat down. "I apologize for not being immediately present… I had pressing matters to attend to. How do you feel?"

Natori nodded. "I'm fine… I understand. You are the current lord and leader of both the west and the yakuza, of course you're a very busy man!"

"None of that matters!" Inu No Taisho exclaimed angrily, making Natori flinch. "None of that matters… The only thing on my mind was you… I couldn't focus on anything else… I thought… I didn't think you would make it…"

Natori lowered her head. "I… Thought of everyone… I thought of you, of how you would feel if I stayed… I thought what if the roles were reversed and you didn't make it? How would I feel?... I could not put you through that kind of pain… But I must know… Do you love me? As I love you?"

Inu No Taisho stared at Natori for a moment, and then he stood. He walked over to the front of the bed where she sat, and straddled her waist. He brushed his hand across her hair, and tilted her head back. "Yes." He told her before crashing his lips onto hers. Natori gasped, but her eyes closed. The kiss was wild, passionate, and grateful. Tears gathered in Natori's eyes, and she let them spill. She felt another set of tears hit her cheeks, and Inu No Taisho pulled back. Natori's eyes widened. He was crying. But these tears were different. They weren't the tears of someone who lost something important to them, no. These were the tears of someone who _gained_ something irreplaceable.

"I love you, Natori Hana Sukimori." Inu No Taisho declared. "I was in the middle before I even knew I had begun."

"Prove it," Natori told him. "Touch me. _Make love to me._ Show me that I'm the most beautiful onyx rose you have ever seen."

Inu No Taisho cupped her face with a loving smile. "As you wish, but not here." He dismounted her and then helped her out of the bed. As he expected, she was perfectly fine, as she said. They walked out of the infirmary and towards their room. As they walked, Natori leaned against him. She was about to lose her virginity, she thought that she would be nervous. But she wasn't, she was giddy. She knew it would hurt, especially with Inu No Taisho's size, but she didn't care. As long as she was with the love of her life, she could deal with anything.

"You're thinking about the pain aren't you?" Inu No Taisho asked her as he opened the door to their room.

Natori nodded as she walked inside. "Was it that obvious?"

"No," Inu No Taisho said as he walked over to his nightstand. "But I know you." He said, reaching inside. He pulled out a vial of clear liquid, and then held it out for Natori to see.

Natori cocked her head to the side in confusion, and Inu No Taisho smiled. She was adorable. "I've never seen that before."

"I know. Do you trust me?" He asked.

"Always." Natori told him without a second thought.

He beckoned her with his finger, and she strolled over to him. Taking her hand, he opened the vial and drunk it. Then he kissed Natori, transferring the liquid between them. It was sweet, like sugar, and Natori greedily lapped up the excess that dripped down Inu No Taisho's chin.

"What was it?" She asked.

"An aphrodisiac." Inu No Taisho answered, lowering the sleeves of the simple white yukata she wore.

Natori's eyes widened. "You mean that liquid that increases your…" Natori blushed at the word.

"Go on, say it. Libido." Inu No Taisho smirked.

Natori blushed even more. "L-libido…"

"Good girl, and I expect you to be good throughout our combined passion. Plus, that makes it so that it doesn't hurt."

Natori's skin began to warm, and her core began tingling. She bit her lip. Inu No Taisho watched, his own skin becoming warm. Having taken aphrodisiacs many times before through Akiko's many pranks, he could ignore it. Natori however, having been her first time taking it, would not be able to ignore such sensations. Soon she began to whine and fidget, giving Inu No Taisho the most wanton look he had ever received. Though he had forgiven her for running away, he still felt as if a punishment was in order, and now, was the perfect time to implement such. He removed the sash from his hair, letting the beautiful silver tresses cascade over his back and shoulders. Natori's eyes widened, but grunted when Inu No Taisho behind her, tying that very same sash around her wrists, bounding them together. Then he was back in front of her, and he promptly ripped off her yukata. Natori gasped as her undergarments were revealed, and Inu No Taisho growled appreciatively.

"You make lace look damn good… But what I wanna see is underneath…" Inu No Taisho growled, pulling off her bra. He pulled off his own shirt, and then pressed their bodies close. He shuddered at the soft moan of approval from Natori. He hooked his fingers underneath her panties, and pulled them down slowly, squatting as he pulled them down to her ankles. Natori obediently stepped out of them, and Inu No Taisho pulled her back. He kissed the place above her lower lips gently, lovingly. He then slowly licked up her body until his tongue swirled around her neck. Natori pressed her breasts onto his chest, letting her own tongue slither out and tracing the vein on his neck. Inu No Taisho bit his lip, letting sensations have their way with him. He pulled back and kissed Natori with passion, wrapping his arms around her nude form tightly. Her hands were bound behind her, so she could not hug him back, and he smirked at her futile attempts to break free.

"Don't you see? I will never let you free." Inu No Taisho whispered in her ear.

Natori immediately relaxed and kissed his chest. "I don't ever want to be free. I am yours, forever."

Inu No Taisho smiled. "As I am yours."

Their lips met once more, and Inu No Taisho took that time to run his hands over her skin. She was soft, and smooth against the rough texture of his own hands. Inu No Taisho backed Natori against one of the poles of their bed. He pulled back and rubbed the pad of his thumb against the rose on her cheek. He smiled lovingly, before pushing her on the bed. Since she was against the pole, he pushed her shoulder, and the momentum made her turn and fall face first onto the mattress. Natori grunted, and then blushed when she felt hands on her legs. Inu No Taisho lifted her hips up and then spread her legs. She was completely exposed to him. His hands kneaded her ass gently, listening to the soft sighs and moans that met him. He suddenly reached back and landed a powerful smack upon the toned globes. A gasp met this, and he gripped her ass with a growl.

"You left me not once, but twice now… Punishment is in order." He told her, smacking her ass again.

Natori whimpered as the blows rained down. Her body trembled at each shock of electricity, and she could feel herself twitching. She screamed when she felt a finger slide into her. Her walls clenched tight around the digit, and she whimpered at the feel of it thrusting in and out of her. This was the most, torturous, amazing thing she had ever experienced. Her mind was hazy, and her glazed eyes showed amazement.

"Do you want more?" Inu No Taisho asked.

"Yes… Please…"

Inu No Taisho turned Natori so that she stared up at him. He discarded his pants and boxers, and then leaned down so that she saw nothing but him.

"I've waited far too long… I'm going to claim you now. Ok?" Inu No Taisho told her, pressing against her entrance.

Natori bit her lip, and then nodded. "Do it slowly… I want to feel you fully."

Inu No Taisho nodded, but then thought about it. He had claimed the innocence of many, but Natori was different. She wasn't just a fling, she was his lover. Sighing, Inu No Taisho detangled himself from her, and then pulled Natori up. He untied her hands, and then lifted the covers of their bed. Blushing, Natori slid under the covers. Inu No Taisho followed her, and then straddled her. Natori looked up at him and nodded. She gasped a second later when she felt Inu No Taisho sliding into her. Her back arched, and her hips jerked up, as if welcoming him home. She bit her lip at the feel. Considering his size, she had thought that she would feel as if he were tearing her. But it seemed that she had underestimated the power of that aphrodisiac. Slowly… He was slowly entering her… She could feel him sliding deeper and deeper, slowly igniting every cell in her body. Lips crashed against hers, and she kissed him back happily, urging him to continue. But instead he grabbed her hips and stilled her impatient movements.

"But—" she started, only to have Inu No Taisho shush her.

"Let me calm down…" He told her softly.

Inu No Taisho had to stop burrowing. She clutched him like a vice, and her wetness didn't help matters. Inu No Taisho took a deep breath before borrowing the rest of the way. Slowly, just as she asked. He could feel her opening, welcoming him with open arms… It was bliss. He sighed when his thighs made contact with hers.

"Tori… I'm in." Inu No Taisho told her.

Natori nodded. "I know… Taisho move…"

Inu No Taisho pinned her hands above her head, and slid out until only the head remained, before sliding back in. Natori groaned, arching her back. He did it again, faster and harder until he was pounding her into the mattress. One hand was holding her leg up while his other was firmly placed on her shoulder to keep her in place. Natori whimpered shamelessly, panting at the erotic pounding she was receiving. She understood why Kagome and Rin spoke so highly of intimacy and sex. Everything about this was amazing. It was all so new, so sinful and lewd, but she loved it. He was hitting every spot that had ever given her pleasure.

"A-ah! Tai-Taisho!" Natori called.

"What?" Inu No Taisho grunted out.

"I-I…" She squirmed under him, and he knew what she was trying to tell him.

Inu No Taisho stopped, and turned so that he and Natori were on their sides. He lifted her leg so that it was bended at her knee, and thrust once more. Natori gasped, gripping the sheets as her lover pounded into her from a new position. One hand kept her leg lifted, and the other fondled her breast. Natori cried out at the combination, and begin moving to meet him halfway. Growling, Inu No Taisho sat up and moved Natori so that she straddled his waist. She screamed as her weight brought her down finally. He cupped her face, and Natori gave him a dazed look. From her position, she could look down while he had to look up at her. She cupped his face in her hands, and kissed him passionately, lovingly. She loved him, she was grateful for him, and… She wanted to reassure him. She was with him now, and she would always be with him.

"I'll never leave you." She told him.

"I know." He replied, pulling her back and moving his hips.

"Fuck!" Natori cried as she bounced up and down, meeting him halfway.

"Ah~ Fuck… Good girl…" Inu No Taisho complimented, brushing her hair away from her neck.

As he kissed her neck, he noticed his opened door. He smirked, seeing two pairs of golden eyes staring at him and Natori. It was no secret that his sons watched his every encounter. He didn't know why, but he didn't give a damn at the moment. His eyes closed, and his mouth opened in a silent scream at the intense sensations running through his form.

"Kami~ good girl Tori! Good fucking girl!" He exclaimed, giving her ass a harsh slap.

"Yes Taisho! Yes!" Natori exclaimed. "I-I'm coming! I'm coming!"

"Cum!"

Natori screamed as her orgasm hit her like a freight train, and Inu No Taisho's eyes rolled into the back of his head as his orgasm overrode his sense. White burst before their eyes, and they knew no more until dawn.


	17. Chapter 17

Natori's eyes fluttered opened the next day, and she immediately felt the soreness. It had been her first time engaging in such a passionate activity, so she wasn't really surprised. Along with the soreness was a heaviness, but Natori figured that was what being 'sated' felt like. She wanted to just lie in bed all day without a care in the world.

"Good morning." A deep voice greeted.

Natori turned her head and met the deep molten gold eyes of Inu No Taisho. She smiled and cupped his cheek.

"Good morning. How did you sleep?" Natori asked him.

"Better than I had in ages. What about you?"

Natori blushed. "I slept fine…"

"But?" Inu No Taisho prompted.

Natori blushed, making Inu No Taisho chuckle and pull her in for a kiss.

"I just thought of something… Back when we were going to the cave. You said that you felt like Jasiris was a genuinely good man."

"I lied like hell. At that time I knew that you were still ignorant of the things he'd done. I didn't want you to hate me, so I told you what you wanted to hear. Can you forgive me?"

"Of course." Natori smiled, snuggling into him. "By the way… Were your sons watching us? I heard the door open, it was vague, but I heard it nonetheless."

"My sons have a habit of watching all of my encounters." Inu No Taisho sighed.

Natori bit her lip. "Why?"

"I don't really know. I've always been too… preoccupied to ask. I figured it's because they're visual learners."

Natori rolled her eyes, much to Inu No Taisho's merit. She straddled him then, biting her lip as she did so. Inu No Taisho chuckled and pulled her down for a kiss. His hands began to wander, and Natori's tongue began to wander down to his neck. Inu No Taisho bit his lip and he opened his mouth just as the door opened.

"Sir! We've got a—"

Inu No Taisho sat up with Natori in his arms, and she could tell by his jagged markings that he was pissed.

"Can I help you!?" He asked the intruder, obviously annoyed.

Said intruder blushed. "U-um… Sorry, but I-I was sent to inform you that uh… There is a situation that needs your attention."

"You couldn't just send either Sesshomaru or InuYasha!?"

"B-both of your sons are already there milord."

Inu No Taisho closed his eyes and sighed. "Fine… Give us a moment."

The door closed, and Natori pulled back with a giggle. She dismounted Inu No Taisho and walked into the bathroom, making sure to sway her hips. Inu No Taisho growled, but exited the comfort of his bed and followed his lover into the bathroom.

The doors to meeting room opened, and Inu No Taisho entered the room. He wore a simple white yukata as it was still quite early. He was followed by Natori who also wore a yukata. The yakuza were arguing with the palace guards, and it looked to be intense. It was a well-known fact that they didn't get along, but one would have thought that they could at least tolerate each other.

One would think wrong.

"What the hell is going on!?" Inu No Taisho yelled.

The room went silent then, and Natori turned to see her sisters standing a little ways back, behind their lovers. Natori touched Inu No Taisho's arm, and then moved to where her sisters resided. Naturally Sesshomaru and InuYasha let her pass, and then moved so that all three girls were protected.

"Kags what's going on?" Natori asked.

"Some scrolls were stolen. They're blaming each other for letting it happen."

"What kind of scrolls?" Natori asked.

"Files on us," Rin answered, her eyes narrowed in frustration. "They think someone has plans to kidnap us. I've listened in on the thoughts of all of them, I couldn't find anything incriminating."

Natori crossed her arms. "Kags, did you detect magic emitting from anyone?"

"I didn't think to check, why?" Kagome asked.

"Someone stole the files they had on us, and no one here has incriminating thoughts. Maybe someone was bewitched?"

"Hm, I doubt it, but alright."

Kagome closed her eyes, and Natori created a glamour that would conceal Kagome's rising aura. Still, their men felt the shift, but gave no indication that they knew. Arms wrapped around Natori suddenly, and she looked up to see Akiko smiling down at her. Natori beamed at him, turning around to wrap her arms around his waist.

"I'm going to do a little spying later on tonight. I need you to come with me." Akiko told her.

Natori nodded in his chest, before she pulled back and punched him in the face. Akiko reared back, but Natori didn't give him a chance to recover as she rushed forward and kicked him in his stomach. He dropped to his knees and Natori grabbed his collar, a sharp dagger pressed against his throat. Of course all talking ceased and every head turned in that direction.

"Cute try, but _my_ father's aura is _much_ stronger than that, plus he would _never_ ask me to go spy with him. One more thing, Papa!"

A large black and blue figure dropped behind Natori, and upon standing to its full height, revealed itself to be Akiko Sukimori, wearing a black yukata. His sapphire hair was in a messy bun he wore for sleeping.

Natori smiled cruelly. "Papa was already here, standing beside my lover. Now, who are you?"

Akiko pulled out his daggers with a growl. "Answer that later! Right now I have a good mind to beat the shit out of you for touching my daughter!"

"Wait Kiko!" Inu No Taisho told him as he walked over to them. "We need to know who this imposter is, and what his purpose is. I promise after that you and I will tag team him. Now, answer the question! _Who are you!?_ "

The imposter shifted back into his true form, a grotesque troll demon. "I am S-Shisi… Please spare me milord… I was forced to infiltrate your palace…"

"Who forced you? And for what purpose?" Natori asked.

Shisi looked at her. "I was supposed to lure you and your sisters to the meeting point and knock you out, and then he would come and take you from there."

"He who?" Akiko asked.

"… Adonis."

The sisters' eyes widened, and Inu No Taisho ordered Shisi to be taken away. Once he was gone, he turned to the girls. Their collective faces had drained of color, and they were frozen with fear.

"I'm going to set up protection spells!" Kagome exclaimed before running out of the room.

"I'm going to set alarms!" Natori called as she rushed from the room as well.

Sesshomaru looked to Rin, who looked ready to cry.

"What is going on? Who is Adonis?"

Rin looked to Sesshomaru with tears in her eyes. "Adonis… Is Jasiris' father."


	18. Chapter 18

It was a feat, but Inu No Taisho and his sons had finally managed to calm everyone down. It was decided that no one was to blame anyone and that they would run a tighter security to ensure that such things never happened again. The peace didn't last long however, as Inu No Taisho and InuYasha were gone, going off to quickly find their panicked lovers. Sesshomaru on the other hand, simply grabbed Rin's hand and escorted her from the room. She looked paler than a ghost, and he didn't like it one bit.

"Why is Adonis so frightening to you?" He asked.

Rin hugged herself. "I don't fear him for myself, but for Natori."

"And why is that?"

Rin looked away. "You'll have to ask her that yourself… No, she'll try to down play it… Jasiris thought Natori was hideous… But Adonis… He's lusted after her since we were children. Even before we ended up here, he would call and text her, telling her about all of the things he wanted to do to her… She's never been comfortable around him so whenever Adonis would visit we would make sure that Tori wasn't in the house for that duration of time. He's an animal, a lot worse than Jasiris…"

"If this new demon is only after Natori, why were the files on you and Kagome stolen? What could he possibly gain from them?"

"Our weaknesses," Rin replied, hugging herself tightly. "He wants us out of the way so he can get to Tori, killing Kagome and me is the only way to truly eliminate us from the equation."

Silence met those words, and Rin looked to see that Sesshomaru's eyes had turned a savage red. "I will not allow harm to come to you, this I promise."

Rin smiled, but it didn't touch her eyes. "I won't hold you to that."

Meanwhile…

"Kagome! Tell me what's going on!?" InuYasha pleaded as he chased his fleeing lover through the mansion.

Kagome ignored his every word as her main focus was getting to the barriers so that she could increase their power. Adonis was one of the most powerful, feared demons in all of Japan, and she would not underestimate him as so many unfortunate souls did. She had watched him kill many times as a child, and every scene had been forever engraved into her mind. She would not let him near Natori, even if she had to die.

"Kagome!" InuYasha called as he finally caught up and grabbed her arm.

Kagome twisted viciously in his grasp. "Let go! I need to make those barriers stronger! You don't understand-"

" _Then make me understand!"_ InuYasha yelled, pulling her against him roughly. He closed his arms around her, not letting go even when the fight left her body and trembling replaced it. "What's wrong Kags? Why're you so afraid?" He asked gently.

Kagome's trembling continued, and her words were shaky. "H-he's a-a ruthless mon-monster… I-I have to protect my sisters! I-I have to d-do all that I c-can to-to stop him!"

"Adonis?"

"H-he's renowned f-for his t-t-torture methods… I-I've b-born wit-witness to it… H-he's s-sadistic! A-and he _enjoys_ it…" Kagome whispered, her eyes welling with tears.

InuYasha tightened his grip upon feeling his shirt dampen. "We won't let that bastard anywhere near you three, I promise you, we won't let him hurt you all."

Kagome shook her head. "I need to protect my sisters… Please let me go."

InuYasha loosened his grip, and Kagome immediately sprinted down the hall towards the barriers. He sighed in agitation. She had faith in him before, how could one man make her suddenly lose all confidence in him? He needed to find Sesshomaru; he was the one that did all the research.

Natori was the easiest to find. Inu No Taisho could feel her aura flaring dangerously wide, making absolute sure that no one was able to come near. However, since Akiko was her father and Inu No Taisho was her lover, they were immune to her miko abilities. Inu No Taisho followed the energy waves until he was at their room where both her aura and scent were strongest. Opening the door, he saw her sitting on the floor with her eyes closed in concentration. She was deathly still, as if only her body was here and her soul had gone somewhere else.

"Natori…" Inu No Taisho called, walking over to her cautiously. He touched her shoulder, and her eyes popped open. She glared, and then relaxed with a sigh. Her aura dissipated and she stood to her feet. Lowering her head, she held herself tightly and he could see her trembling like a helpless leaf.

"Jasiris never mentioned his father…" Inu No Taisho told her.

"That's because Jasiris thought he was a sadistic bastard, and if Jasiris had the nerve to call him that, then trust me, he's not one to be underestimated. I need to become stronger, so that my sisters won't feel the need to protect me from that pervert… The things he would say to me…" Natori shuddered at the memory.

Inu No Taisho pulled her onto his lap. "I will not allow anyone harm to come to you. No one will be able to take you from my arms, neither I or Akiko would ever allow you to slip away from us. You are my lover, and as such it is my duty to keep you safe at all times. I swear it."

Natori smiled and pecked his lips gently. "You're right. I'm worrying for no reason. Sorry about that."

Inu No Taisho picked her up and placed her under their covers. "Rest a while love, I shall join presently." He kissed her once more time before leaving the room.

Natori sat up, and the light in her eyes immediately dimmed. Picking up her phone, she re-read the text messages sent to her.

' _Hello darling, you should know that I am well aware that those youkai you're with killed my son. You all took something of mine, so I took something of yours. If you aren't here by nightfall, they die. I know how much they mean to you darling… So what do you say? Your hand for their lives? Choose wisely, you_ know _what I'm capable of._

 _Adonis'_

Below was a picture. Within the picture were her severely beaten sisters. The Rin and Kagome with her were clones, and her real sisters had taken last night while she was with Inu No Taisho. The two girls were tied by their ankles and wrists, and they were lying in a room within a cave. They looked so helpless, and while she knew that they would want her to stay where she was no matter what, she wouldn't. They were her sisters, her family, and she would not stand aside while Adonis tortured them to death.

" _I will not allow anyone harm to come to you. No one will be able to take you from my arms, neither I or Akiko would ever allow you to slip away from us. You are my lover, and as such it is my duty to keep you safe at all times. I swear it."_

Natori lowered her head. "You do not have a choice…" She whispered quietly. Getting out of bed, Natori pulled on a shirt, some pants, and her tennis shoes. She walked onto the balcony and looked back into the room. Inu No Taisho said that he would join her presently.

"Forgive me…" She whispered, before quietly slipping away into the day.


	19. Chapter 19

It was dusk by the time Natori had reached the cave. It was located on the other side of town, and it had been somewhat difficult to make her way, but she managed nonetheless. She stared into the opening of the dark cave as the fear she didn't want to feel began to rise. On the ground to the cave's right side were a bag and a note. Natori walked over to it and opened the letter.

' _Hello darling, I knew you would never let anything happen to your precious sisters. In the bag you will find some clothes. Change into them and throw the clothes you're currently wearing into the river… And yes my dear, your underclothes will not be needed.'_

"Sick… Fuck!" Natori hissed hatefully, but took the bag and did as the note said. She found herself wearing a simple white yukata, and a blue sash that made tying her hair into a bun much easier. She discarded her clothes into the river as instructed, and then steeled herself. It had been so long since her last encounter with Adonis, but she was willing to do anything for her sister. Taking a deep, calming breath, she entered the cave.

It wasn't as dark as she expected it to be, but then again it was where Adonis currently resided. The cave was much larger than she expected it to be, but she pressed forward. Her sisters needed her, and she would be there even if it ruined her. At the end of the cave was a curtain, which revealed a room. There was a bed on one side and a small fire in the middle, not luxury, but cozy nonetheless.

"You've finally made it." A voice greeted her.

Natori's blood ran cold, but she turned to face the man of her nightmares. Jasiris had been the spitting imagine of his father. Long blonde hair and sapphire eyes. Unlike his son however, Adonis was tall and muscular. He was handsome enough to easily find a woman that was interested in him, but for some sick reason he had been obsessed with Natori since she were a child.

Natori narrowed her eyes. "I'm here, you got who you want, now let my sisters go!"

"Of course, I am a man of my word and since you held up your end, I'll hold up mine." Adonis replied, snapping his fingers.

An imp drew back the curtain, and one nod from Adonis made him disappear.

"No! I want to see for myself that they're free and unharmed!" Natori told him.

"But of course, anything for my darling." Adonis smiled.

 _He closed the distance between them and grabbed her hand. She could suddenly see the imp making its way to the cages where her sisters sat. It unlocked the cage, and then their shackles._

" _You are free to go." It told them simply._

" _What do you mean? Why is Adonis suddenly letting us go?" Kagome asked._

 _The imp said nothing more; it merely gestured for them to follow and escorted them from the cave. At the opening, the imp went back into the cave. Kagome and Rin looked to each other before realization dawned on them. Both girls turned to find the cave gone, and they quickly rushed from the area._

The vision collapsed on itself, and Adonis withdrew his hand only to wrap his arms around her waist. Natori wanted to struggle, but she knew Adonis too well to believe that he had simply let them go. He still had eyes on them, and could easily harm them if she put up a fight.

"I see you've finally learned, good girl," Adonis smiled. "My, my, you're all grown up now, and you're even more gorgeous than I imagined you being… But, a little birdie told me that you've been rolling around in the dirt with disgusting mutt."

"A birdie…?" Natori asked.

"Oh I'm sure you've seen her! Come in my little messenger!" Adonis called.

An Inu youkai strolled into the room then, and she flipped her blonde hair with a satisfied smirk. Her blue eyes narrowed on Natori smugly as her identity hit Natori like a ton of bricks.

"Kimiko!? That's how Adonis got our files... And how that demon got through the mansion's defenses… You treacherous bitch!" Natori hissed.

Kimiko laughed. "I was never allied with those flea bitten mutts! And I'm willingly to share my father… As long as I get a taste too."

Adonis chuckled and nodded at her. "Of course my daughter! You've stuck by me even when your brother didn't, as a reward, I will share Tori with you."

"What..?" Natori whispered.

Nothing made sense anymore! She wanted to run, so bad she wanted to run away and never have to deal with this again, but she knew her sisters would pay for it. Arms suddenly wrapped tightly around her, and another hand held a cloth to her mouth and nose. Natori's vision blurred as her body slowly slumped against Adonis.

"You should sleep now Tori… The fun has always just started." Kimiko told her before everything went black.


	20. Chapter 20

Inu No Taisho, Sesshomaru, InuYasha, and Akiko stared widened at the scene before them. One minute Rin and Kagome were there, and the next, they had disappeared in a puff of smoke. It was as if they were never there to begin with. But immediately after they disappeared, a dirtied, but unharmed Kagome and Rin burst into the throne room. Tears running down their faces, the two girls told them what had transpired.

"But wait, when did he even have a chance to kidnap you two in the first place?" InuYasha asked.

Kagome lowered her head. "… In the forest when that lord had killed Natori… We were running back to the palace when something grabbed us… Nobody noticed anything wrong because they were wearing our clothes so it masked their scents long enough to avoid detection."

"And if what you two are telling us right now is true… Then that means… She's with him now." Inu No Taisho whispered, his face unreadable.

His eyes however, told just how livid he was. It spoke of just how hard he was struggling not to change into his true form and destroy the mansion. Slowly, he grabbed his swords and started out of the room, Akiko matching his pace. While Inu No Taisho's eyes were blood red with a cyan pupil that had dilated, Akiko's pupils were black, which was a far cry from the usual emerald. Both men walked with a cold, murderous intent, and their predatory gaze watched nothing and everything all at once. The combined danger was at an all-time high, and no one, not even Sesshomaru and InuYasha, wanted to be in their warpath.

"Come, you need to rest." Sesshomaru told Rin as he picked her up.

Rin said nothing as he did this, but she did began to struggle futilely. "No… I want… To save… My sister…"

"Both my father and your father are going to her rescue. I do not wish for you to see their combined sadistic nature."

"That's for sure," InuYasha chimed in as he carried Kagome. "Those two aren't called the 'predators of the West' for no reason. When they're on the warpath, ain't nobody savin' em."

The chains rattled as Natori futilely fought against the pleasure she was receiving. Kimiko's tongue skills were nowhere near Inu No Taisho's, but she was good. Natori's back arched as she kept herself from crying out. Kimiko's tongue swirled around her clit, and her fingers were pumping in and out of her at a fast, pleasurable pace. Despite herself, Natori moved her hips along with her, denying her voice but having no control over anything else. A blindfold covered her watery eyes, and she opened her mouth in a silent scream when Kimiko struck her weak spot.

"Please… St-stop this… Please…" Natori begged weakly.

Kimiko giggled. "Awwww… Should we stop father?"

Adonis, who had been leaning against the wall across from them, shook his head. His hand was down his pants, and he bit his other hand to keep from moaning out. Kimiko smirked and continued pleasuring Natori, who began to cry out softly. Kimiko spread Natori's legs wider and slid her fingers in deeper.

"I can see why that dog is obsessed… It's tight in here."

Natori blushed. "'D-don't say things like that…"

"It's true though… I don't see how father can hold back…"

Natori whimpered. "Please… No…"

"No?" Kimiko questioned sultrily. "Your upper mouth says no… But your lower mouth's saying something else…"

Kimiko curled her fingers, and Natori cried out as her toes curled along with the sensation. Smirking, Kimiko wiggled her fingers against the spot fast, and before she could resist, Natori found herself screaming in release. Natori's body was drained, and she took comfort in the silence. It were almost as if she were with Inu No Taisho again, and she had beginning to expect those strong, but gentle arms to embrace her as they came down from their high. But a tinkering giggle snapped her back to reality, a reality so harsh that she almost cried at the injustice of it all. She wasn't with her love in a mansion. No, she was stuck in a cave, with two perverts with plans to sate themselves at her expense whenever they so wished. Hadn't she been through enough? Did she not deserve a happy ending like the others? Was this what the rest of her life would be like? Was this all she had been meant to do? Become a true pet? Maybe… She shouldn't have listened to her mother. If that was even her to begin with. A deep sense of loathing began to form in her heart, cursing the very day she was brought into this wretched world. It was starting to become more and more apparent, that she should've stayed dead when she had the chance.

Fingers slid out of her, and she felt the bed shift as Kimiko moved. Relief washed over her, and she let her eyes close with the intentions to sleep.

"Good job Kimi, her essence was the last ingredient needed for the spell."

What?

Natori's eyes opened fully, though they couldn't tell since she was blind-folded.

"With how much she gave, I highly doubt if she's even awake right now." Kimiko said.

"Let her rest… She'll need her energy for when the spell kicks in." Adonis smirked.

Natori stilled her trembling limbs a bit, making it seem as if they were left over tremors from her session. But no, she knew all too well why she trembled. Her mother had taught her a lot of things when she was younger, including certain spells. There was one in particular that she was adamant about, one that once performed, would be irreversible and lasted for eternity. It was a bonding spell, one typically performed by mates that wished to avoid the possibility of infidelity. The male or dominant female would take the sexual essence of their lover and mix it into a sort of paint, and then they would paint the spell's words all over their lover's body. The paint would sink in, and the painted lover's body would begin to burn with need. The first person to take them during that state would be bound together for all eternity.

' _Taisho… Please… Help me…'_


	21. Chapter 21

The night sky covered them in darkness as they walked silently through the forest. The silence between the two predators was deafening, and not a single nocturnal creature made a sound. It was as if even nature itself feared their reactions should they be disturbed.

' _Taisho… Please… Help me…'_

Both youkai stopped, having heard the weak plea clearly. They looked to each other, and then took off running. Their footsteps were still silent, and Akiko's barrier concealed their scent.

' _Tori! Listen to me! I need you to unveil your aura! It'll lead us to you!'_ Akiko mentally told her.

' _I… Can't… Th-they'll know… I'm awake…'_ Natori replied.

' _No they won't! Know why? Because they're stupid as fuck! They have half a brain a piece! You're Sukimori, our auras naturally spread in our sleep!'_

' _Ok… I'll try…'_

Adonis and Kimiko turned to Natori. Her aura had suddenly started to spread. Kimiko went to walk over to her, but Adonis stopped her.

"It's fine. That's how we know that she is truly asleep."

"What?"

"All Sukimori auras spread naturally when they fall asleep. It is their natural way of warding off offenders. Seeing as how this is Natori, her miko abilities are at play as well, so it is not wise to draw near until she wakes. Come, we must prepare the ink for the bonding spell."

"Ah, I never knew that! Wait then if that's the case, how come the mutt was never purified in his sleep?" Kimiko asked.

Adonis growled. "Because that mutt is her soul mate, and he knew it. That is why we must hurry before he gets word of her being here. Once we prepare the ink and write the symbols on her, the ink will seep into her skin, and once that happens, she will go into heat, to which we relief her, therefore bounding all three of us."

Kimiko smirked. "Well then, let's set to work."

 _Natori mentally whimpered. "Hurry!"_

She could hear rattling and chanting, but the blindfold still prevented her from seeing anything. The language was dark, but familiar; it was a language she often heard in her childhood. It reminded her of the numerous times her parents had to kill someone for attempting to curse them or enslave them with magic. The hairs on her arms stood in response to the mysterious aura that engulfed her suddenly. The choker on her neck popped, and her aura began to rise even more. The spell was already working, coaxing her aura to rise drastically, and essentially tricking her body into preparing itself for her magic induced heat. Her senses heightened, and she whimpered at the rapid changes.

"The ink is almost ready. Strip her while I finish it." Adonis commanded.

Natori heard footsteps, and then hands on her. The only thing she wore was a yukata, so she was completely naked in no time. Fingers glided against her skin, and Natori flinched at the heightened sensation. It reminded her of her first time. Inu No Taisho had given her an aphrodisiac that heightened her senses greatly. But this was different, her aura and senses were heightened by force, and she wanted no parts in this whatsoever. But… If it meant that her sisters would remain safe, then she was willing to endure anything.

"It's ready." Adonis called as he stood.

Kimiko turned to him. "Her aura and senses have risen as well; all is going according to plan."

Take a brush, both Adonis and Kimiko began to paint Natori's skin. Every precise swish of the brushes made her flinch and whimper. Her lover and father were running out time. Soon, she would be lost to them forever. Tears began to dampen her blindfold again, and the brushes painted their last symbol, she knew that her fate was sealed. The ink would have sunken into her skin by the time they arrived, and even then, they'd probably be long gone by then. Even now, she could hear what sounded like packing. Perhaps she could maybe someday end of her life, as that was the only way to escape them now.

"Look father! The ink is beginning to seep through!" Kimiko called.

Screams caught everyone's attention suddenly. It sounded like there was a massacre taking place outside of the cave. Familiar scents and auras reached her, and she almost cried tears of joy. The screams became louder and louder as they cleared the cave until there was nothing. Only silent footsteps and ragged breathing. Adonis and Kimiko gasped as the two entered the room. Natori shook her head side to side, and slowly, the blindfold shimmed down to her neck. Her eyes irritated her for a minute, but it soon passed and she could see. The ink on her skin was indeed seeping in. Even now, they only looked like fading tattoos. She looked to the entrance of the room and gasped happily. Standing there wearing leather suits and covered in blood, were both Inu No Taisho and Akiko. The rage in their eyes spoke volumes.

" _You've taken something very dear to us."_ Akiko started.

" _You shall both pay with your lives."_ Inu No Taisho finished.


	22. Chapter 22

Akiko ran over to his bound daughter while Inu No Taisho made sure that neither Kimiko nor Adonis moved an inch. He cupped Natori's tear stained cheek, and wrapped her in the blankets to cover her. He could see the fading ink, and could the telltale signs of her heat. Her eyes were turning red, and her skin was flushed deeply.

"Papa…"

"It's ok baby girl, Taisho will help you. I refuse to let them touch you anymore than they already have. I promise." Akiko told her. "Taisho! They've casted a bonding spell on her."

"What…? You… sons of bitches! Kiko… Take Tori back to the palace. I'll handle this." Inu No Taisho told him.

"There's no time, the ink is already fading. It's only a matter of time before the second phase of the spell begins. You take her Taisho; you're the only one who can." Akiko replied.

Inu No Taisho growled, but conceded to Akiko. He knew that he was right. He could smell the signs of her spell induced heat, and he was the faster of the two. He could at least get somewhere remote before the second phase fully began. He walked over to the bed and lifted Natori into his arms. Her eyes were closed, and she lied against him unmoving. He walked towards the exit.

"Where do you think you're—" Adonis started as he rushed forward.

Akiko blocked his path, and his black eyes were crazed as he glared at both Adonis and Kimiko.

"I've heard about you… Stopping at nothing to take advantage of my child…"

Akiko rushed forward and slammed his fist into Adonis' jaw. The hit connected with a sickeningly 'pop', and he rushed Adonis as he reared back. Using the distraction to her advantage, Kimiko snuck out of the room. They couldn't have gotten far, and she had every intention of catching up before Inu No Taisho could complete the spell they started. Adonis could handle himself, and even if he couldn't, she knew that he would want to her finish what they started. She would find and kill Inu No Taisho, and then she would have Natori all to herself. She followed their scent through the forests, and soon she could see the two in the distance. Inu No Taisho looked like he was struggling to get somewhere far enough, and she knew why. Natori's scent was getting stronger and stronger, and she knew that he was fighting against his own instincts. Kimiko smirked and rushed forward. If he were going at his full pace then she would never be able to catch up, but since he was fighting against himself, he was distracted enough to slacken his pace.

Inu No Taisho cursed when Kimiko blocked his path. Natori's heat was due to start any minute, and he honestly didn't have time to deal with bullshit.

"How did you get passed Akiko!?"

Kimiko shrugged. "He's a formidable foe, but only one foe. I knew my father would be enough of distraction so that I could slip by. Now, hand her over, and I promise to be merciful."

Inu No Taisho smirked, and then laughed fully. "Too bad! Because I have no mercy to give… Not after what you've done to my lover. I was willing to let you go… But just remember, you did this to yourself."

Inu No Taisho put Natori down, and then made short work of Kimiko. She was an inuyoukai of average level, but it gave Inu No Taisho much satisfaction in killing her. He had smelt her scent on Natori, and the very thought enraged him. Walking back over to Natori, he picked her up. The ink had sunk all the way, and she herself had fainted. She would awake in a few moments, and she would be in the most intense heat she had ever experienced. Inu No Taisho looked around frantically. He was back in the West, and he sprinted towards a place he knew all too well. His secret cave was already protected by runes that prevented anyone entry save those Inu No Taisho approved of. He walked into the cave with a sigh. It wasn't until he walked into the main part of the cave when Natori's aura spread and her eyes opened. She immediately began to whimper and squirm in his arms.

"T-T-Tai-sh-sh-o…" Natori stuttered, her body quivering so intense that she could barely speak. Her glossy eyes stared up at him, and he could tell that she was drunk from the intensity of her heightened senses. Her eyes changed from amethyst to ruby, and she moved so that he was holding her up by her thighs.

" _Come on Taisho… Let's play…"_


	23. Chapter 23

" _Play_ huh?" Inu No Taisho asked with a smirk. His own eyes turned ruby, and his markings became jagged.

Natori kissed him passionately, and then bit his lip as she pulled back. He growled, to which she giggled. "Are you letting the _beast_ free?"

"Yes, now let's _play_."

Their lips met passionately once more, and Inu No Taisho pressed her against the wall. He picked her up and licked up her neck slowly. Her skin was hot like fire, and that fire quickly spread through him. Natori sighed feverishly.

"I can't endure foreplay… Please just _fuck_ me!"

Inu No Taisho smirked. "As you wish…"

Inu No Taisho's body felt heavy when he awoke the next morning. Natori had been insatiable! But that was to be expected, having been subjected to that bonding spell. He wondered briefly if Adonis had survived his encounter with Akiko, but shook his head with a chuckle. No one messed with Akiko's baby and lived to tell the story.

"What are you thinking about?" A voice asked from beside him.

He turned to see Natori lying on his chest, looking up at him with doe eyes. He smiled. "Nothing in particular. How do you feel?"

"Sated and grateful that I'm no longer in that state. I detest a hazed mind."

"Hm. I would be worried if you did. I didn't hurt you last night did I?"

Natori sighed. "No, even if you had my body would've just registered it as pleasure… Such a cruel spell that was."

Inu No Taisho sat up and cupped her cheek. "Yes, but good came out of it. We are bonded now," Natori smiled and placed her hand above her heart. "We should go. No doubt everyone is worried about us."

"Or maybe they're just curious about the sounds that came from here last night… We sounded like animals."

Inu No Taisho chuckled. "Last night, we _were_ animals. Let us depart."

Standing up, Inu No Taisho put on his pants, let Natori wear his shirt, and walked out hand in hand. They were right behind the mansion, so it didn't take long until they were back within its fortified walls. A meeting was taking place, so Inu No Taisho quickly led Natori to their room. Once inside, he took a quick shower before dressing in a simple white button up shirt and slacks. Natori took a shower as well, but when she came out Inu No Taisho had a silk nightgown ready for her.

"Rest love, you've only just gotten back home and I know you'd like some proper rest."

"Yes but… I don't really want to be in here by myself…"

Inu No Taisho smirked as he walked over to the door. "Who said anything about you being alone?" Opening it, Natori watched as Rin and Kagome entered the room. They were wearing their pajamas, and looked as exhausted as she felt.

Natori ran over and hugged them with a happy squeal. Joyous tears rushed down her cheeks as she squeezed them. "I'm so happy you're ok!"

Both girls hugged back, and walked into the room fully.

"I should smack you for being so careless, but right now I'm way too tired." Kagome sighed as she slid onto the bed.

"Right, you're definitely getting jumped later on." Rin yawned as she got in on the other side.

"Yes, yes… I know." Natori smiled as she slid into the middle.

In a matter of moments, all three girls were asleep, and Inu No Taisho smiled as he closed the door. With the threat of Adonis gone, he knew that those girls were finally safe, and he strolled to the meeting, not worried about anything happening for the first time ever.

A bloodcurdling scream frayed Inu No Taisho's nerves as he immediately rushed out of the meeting room. InuYasha and Sesshomaru were right on his heels. Those had been the screams of their lovers. Dammit! What could it possibly be this time!? Was Adonis alive!? Had he managed to sneak into his mansion and was now attacking their girls!? He _knew_ he should've stayed and finished him off himself! No one was prepared for the scene that met them when they burst open the doors. They had seen their lovers in many positions, but none of them were as mind blowing than the one they saw now. Kagome, Rin, and Natori had woken up refreshed, and now the human girls were pelting Natori with the plush pillows. Feathers were strewn everywhere, and all three girls were screaming happily.

"Don't. You. Ever. Scare. Us. Like. That. Again!" Kagome yelled, punctuating each word with the strike of the pillow.

"Ok! Ok! I get it you two can stop now!" Natori laughed as she futilely tried to protect herself.

"Nope! You've had this coming for a _very_ long time!" Rin laughed as they continued to hit her.

"This… Is the most adorable thing I've seen in a very long time." InuYasha said, causing the girls to stop and look over at them.

Inu No Taisho crossed his arms and chuckled, while Sesshomaru's face remained passive, they could see the clear amusement dancing in his eyes.

"Are you three having fun?" Sesshomaru asked.

Rin nodded, dropped the pillow, and ran into his arms with a laugh.

Kagome stood and walked over to InuYasha as well. "Yeah, we've messed up your dad's room enough. Let's go before he decides to punish us."

Natori sat up with an indignant look on her face. "Ah! This wasn't even my idea!"

"Bye Tori! Good luck!" Rin called as she and Kagome exited the room with their lovers in tow.

Inu No Taisho leaned against his doorframe. "You had me run all the way over here… Only to see you getting pelted with pillows. You made me worry for nothing… A punishment is in order."

Natori paled.

This was gonna be a long day.


End file.
